Binding Collar
by LunaticFox
Summary: Kyuubi is released by Shion and Houkou the 5 tailed bujii comes after her. Nibi and Yugito find their way to Konoha and meet up with some unlikely allies. Rated M will be lemons later. Pairings  femKyuubi x maleGobi- Naruto x Yugito- nibixOC- hinataxOC
1. Introduction

This fanfic starts at the end of Naruto Shippden Movie, or movie 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The first part is the end of the movie, so be noted *Warning* Spoilers for Movie four.

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Demon speech in bold**

Chapter 1- Introduction

"Put me down." Shoin said. Naruto put her down and they looked outwards towards the mountain.

"Guess this is the end of your career as a priestess" Naruto said.

"No there must be another one. I realized this when I was inside him. Mouryou was given life through the hearts of evil people. If a second or a third Mouryou comes, someone must be around to stop him. And they'll both have to be especially careful of genin. I won't blame things on fate or destiny anymore. Being a priestess is my duty. How's that Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her.

"And my power must be passed onto the next priestess. What do you say Naruto? Are you going to help me?" Shion asked flirtingly.

Kakashi's and Lee's reacted, seeing the hidden meaning in this. Lee had a shiver go all over and Kakashi was wide eyed. Sakura was even surprised.

"Sure! I'll do whatever it takes!" Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"So Naruto, can you stay the night? There are some preparations that we need to make now." Shion said.

"Huh? What type of preparations, it'll probably be years till you have children that I'll help fight alongside of?" Naruto asked his head tilted in confusion.

Shion leaned up to Naruto and gave him a kiss. Naruto blushed 5 shades of red, and almost passed out when Shion let go of him.

"You, silly, just agreed to help me continue my line, I can't marry since I'm a priestess, so I can't become your wife, but YOU, are the only one I've found worthy of carrying on my line. You are the strong genin who will help the further priestesses by lending your power, the power they will be born with." Shion smiled running a finger across his jaw.

Naruto Oo ... ? OO "Wait I promised what !"

_Eh...'well this is a first'... "_There is one thing you should know though first. I am a Jinchuriki , I have the biju Kyuubi sealed inside of me" Naruto said.

Shion's eyes went large, and then she smiled. "Don't worry we'll take care of that. But for now, you're coming with me tonight" she said.

Naruto gulped and looked towards the other hidden leaf ninja who just smirked, and backed off.

"Keep your promises Naruto. Have fun. We'll see you back at Konoha." Sakura said out loud, but her inner personality was raging. _THAT BAKA, TAKING A PROMISE LIKE THAT. THIS IS GONNA KILL HINATA. SHE TOLD ME WHILE NARUTO WAS ON HIS PRIVATE TRAINING THAT SHE WAS GONNA CONFESS TO NARUTO, AND HE GOES TO DO THIS!_

"Good luck then Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Lucky" Kakashi mumbled before pulling out his little orange book and heading for home.

Lee was about to say something before Gai grabbed him and pulled him away. The rest of the ninja followed suit and left Naruto with Shion. Naruto sighed, a black cloud of despair hanging of his head. Shion lifted his chin up to look at her.

"So shall we get back to my shrine in demon country? I've gotta find something so we can deal with the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Shion said.

"Deal with Kyuubi? How and why?" Naruto asked.

"We're gonna seal him away into something else. I can't risk the next priestess having demon powers" Shion said with a hand on her hip.

"Are you crazy, it took the 4th Hokage of my village everything he had, including his life to seal the Kyuubi away inside me." Naruto said.

"You're forgetting Naruto that I specialize in sealing away demons" Shion countered.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"Why don't we just get going?" Shion said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, Naruto bent down so she could get a better grip and so he could carry her as he headed back to the Demon Country.

That night Naruto and Shion arrived back at her personal shine in demon country, her guards were in a tizzy and ran up to greet their priestess, and rejoiced that the demon was defeated, and their priestess was still alive.

Shion signaled one of the guards, "I need you to bring me the best weapon craft master to me. Tell him that I have a special request for him, to create an item that can seal away a demon."

-End Chapter 1-

It gets better, right now this is mostly an intro. Comments/Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Naruto's New Pet

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Demon speech in bold**

**Oh also forgot this in the first chapter- this is rated M for mature content, not so much violence yet. No lemons really as of now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 – Naruto's New 'Pet'

That night Naruto and Shion arrived back at her personal shine in demon country, her guards were in a tizzy and ran up to greet their priestess, and rejoiced that the demon was defeated, and their priestess was still alive.

Shion signaled one of the guards, "I need you to bring me the best weapon craft master to me. Tell him that I have a special request for him, to create an item that can seal away a demon."

The guard nodded and sped off towards the next town, he didn't return until the next morning, telling the priestess that the weapon crafts master would arrive the next day. During that time, Naruto was treated like a king, and was given all the ramen he could eat. Shion stayed absent and was not to be disturbed. She was praying and purifying herself for not only the sealing, but also the act of giving herself to Naruto to bear a child.

She came out of her room and went to find Naruto. He had been giving a spare room close to hers, the guards had argued, but the priestess was allowed to do whatever she wished. She slipped into his room quietly and found him asleep. She went over to the bed and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She then unbuttoned his shirt, feeling that the power of the seal was on his stomach. The seal mark hissed as she touched it, she heard the growling of the Kyuubi.

"**Stay away from my Naruto, and don't think that you can just get rid of me little girl. Just because he's an idiot for not realizing your hidden meaning, doesn't mean that I'll allow you to take him from me. He's my container, and trust me you're not going to get rid of me that easily."**

Naruto winced and woke up, almost bashing heads with Shion when he shot up. Naruto looked around and focused on Shion, "Oh morning. Haven't seen you since we got back. Your guards said not to bother you so I've just been trying to regain my strength again and keep out of everyone's' way…" He looked down at where Shion's hand was still on his stomach, Oo . . . "Eh, Shion, what are you doing? Oh hey the guards don't know, but why did you call that weapon craft master?" He asked going off the subject.

Shion withdrew her hand back to her side and blushed. "Uh just checking out the seal Naruto. The 4th must have been a very good seal master, this one is very nice. And I need the weapons craft master here to create the item we're sealing the Kyuubi into."

"Eh?, as much as I've always hated what the Kyuubi caused me, I've kinda gotten attached to him. The experience made me strong and gave me a goal to reach for. His chakra is amazing, and he helps me heal. Without him I might be dead already." He said.

"You had said whatever it takes Naruto. I won't risk the Kyuubi influencing my future daughter. A priestess cannot be pure if she has demon power flowing through her." Shoin stated.

"THE WEAPON MASTER HAS ARRIVED. ALERT THE PRIESTESS" a voice said from outside.

Shion got up immediately and went out towards the main gate. What surprised her was who she saw, there was an old man riding a cow with a huge hammer in her courtyard.

"My name is Totosai, you summoned for a master swordsman and I have come. So how can I help you?" the craftsman asked.

"Eh, yes. I need you to form a leash and collar, made out of the strongest metal, and enough strength to seal away a demon." Shion asked.

"A demon ehe, hmm, lets see, a fang or part of the demons power is something that I'll need, and metal, and some place quiet to work. Yeah that should be all that I'll need." Totosai said.

"As you wish. We have some of the finest metal here, but I also have a request. This bell has lost all of my power from it with that one attack from before. I'm surprised it didn't shatter, but could you attach it to the collar? I'll need it for the sealing ceremony." Shion said.

"That'll be no problem, just get me whatever else I need." Totosai said.

"Ok, oh Naruto" Shion said with a grin.

Shion tackled Naruto back into his room and locked the door behind her. Naruto rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I need something. Can you pour both yours and the Kyuubi's chakra into my bell? Yours into that ball, and the Kyuubi's into the bell?" Shion asked.

"But won't the Kyuubi's chakra fade out through those slits?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it, since it's made by a priestess, the demon chakra won't come out." She said.

"Oh ok" he relpied.

Naruto clutched his hands around the bell and Shion put her hands over his. Naruto concentrated on his chakra, and he could feel her power leading and sealing the charkra into the ball. Then Naruto concentrated harder to get access to the Kyuubi's chakra, but Kyuubi was not going without a fight. Naruto grimaced, -_I'm sorry Kyuubi, but a promise is a promise_- Naruto probed at the bars and tried to concentrate the Kyuubi's chakra to his hands where Shion sealed it into the bell. Once the chakra was sealed inside the bell, Shion took it to Totosai.

"Here's the chakra, once you're ready ill help you distribute the chakra into the leash and collar" Shion said handing him the bell.

"Also some prayer beads to put beside that bell will add power to the seal" Totosai said.

"Hmm, good idea. I'll leave you to your work." Shion said.

Shion left Totosai to his work and that night a solid silver collar and leash was made. They had intricate canals for chakra to flow through. Shion released the Kyuubi's chakra into the collar and Naruto's into the leash, flaring the collar blue and red. Once complete the bell was attacked to a hook and Totosai blew on it with his fire breath to solder the metal to the collar to make sure the bell would not come off. They also attacked two prayer beads to the side of the collar to enforce the chakra flow. It would cut off Kyuubi's chakra if she got too defiant or out of control without Naruto's consent. Totosai did one last blow asking Shion to infuse his fire with chakra, making it to where neither the collar nor the leash could ever be broken.

"It's, finished. Here you go. I think this is a better creation then the demon fang swords I had to make back in my county. It's very far from here, in another realm, the weapon master here felt that this task could be too strong for him. So he called me since I had good experience with demonic weapons." Totosai said.

"Thank you" Shion said.

"Not a problem. It's nice to meet another priestess. Hope it all goes well." Totosai said.

He went back to his cow and it flew him out of the shrine back to wherever he could find the person to return him home. Naruto came out cautiously, not wanting to be tackled again.

"Naruto, we're ready." Shion said.

Naruto turned around to see Shion holding an ornate silver collar, and a leash that glowed blue. He sensed his on chakra inside it, and the familiar presence of the Kyuubi.

"Now Naruto I am aware that if the Kyuubi is completely cut off from you will die, and that we can't have. So what we have to do is get the Kyuubi out of your body but still connect him to you. This leash will connect the two of you, but the collar will seal him, it will be trapped in the bell, and when you need charkra, the bell will carry it through the collar to you." Shion said.

"I can deal with that. He won't be able to hurt anybody, and I can still keep him with me. That I like, so how does this work?" Naruto asked.

"By using the seal already in place." Shion explained.

Shion closed her eyes and made hand signs with the collar dangled from the leash in her hands. "Binding Collar, Sealing jutsu." She trusted the leash end into the seal. Naruto passed out to find himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage. It was howling in pain as the collar was threatening to take it completely, it was tightening around its neck as the bell started to glow. The collar led through the middle of the seal and connected to Naruto's heart. Naruto pulled on the collar as it quit constricting. The Kyuubi collapsed and shrank. Naruto woke up with a little fuzzball curled up on his chest. Shion was brooding and confused. Naruto grabbed the fuzzy thing and lifted it up where he could see it. It was a small fox with black lines streaking from its eyes.

"Definitely not what I was planning on, but it works. All we need to do is seal it beyond a barrier while you help me with your promise" Shion shrugged.

"Wait, this is the Kyuubi? How'd it get so small, and cute for that matter, I mean the Kyuubi I know is huge, and almost scary." Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter now. All I know now is that I want you to father the next line of priestesses. I'm not letting you go, so quit worrying about everything else." Shion growled.

"O...ok. but how do you know that just this time you'll have a child, or even a girl?" Naruto asked.

"That's my secret Naruto, I just want you to be the father, so I want you inside that room once you've eaten. I have one more ceremony I have to perform before I let you have me. I have to be pure in order for the next priestess to be given my powers." Shion said.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask questions, all you need to know is that I expect you to keep your promise tonight. That and keep your new pet under control." Shion said.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping furball that he had set down into his lap, wondering if the cuteness was a trap. Shion left the room, to wash, change clothes, and do one more prayer and a jutsu opposite to the contraceptive one.

-Meanwhile- Kyuubi opened her eyes to see a familiar face, but what blinded her was light. _**Light? what the crap!**_ Kyuubi yelped and jolted up. _**Where am I, what happened, and what in the hell is burning my neck?**_

"Woaw there fuzzball. You're alright" Naruto said petting the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto, he looked like a kid who had a new toy, and Kyuubi wondered why he was so cheerful

"You look alot better like this fuzzy, the whole dark and scary demon just isn't as good as this. And I can pet you now this is awesome. ..." Naruto said.

Kyuubi listened to him rant and gave him a weird look then wondered why Naruto looked so big. She looked down at herself and almost yelped, she was miniaturized, she was barely bigger than Naruto's head.

** "What did you do to me you stupid kit. I know that little bitch was bad news. What are you doing making stupid promises like that anyways, you stupid Baka. And did I really even get a thank you for saving your ass so many times. Now you tried to get rid of me, and let a girl you barely know... geez why was I sealed in such a indiot!**

"Naruto don't tell me that little furball is talking?" Shion said as she walked through the door

All she was wearing was a white kimono. Naruto turned nervous. Kyuubi laughed, her kit could stand in front of any of the strongest ninjas, but when it came to girls he was a nervous, scared wreck. Kyuubi growled at Shion as Shion approached Naruto's bed, and gave her a death glare. **"My Naruto, I won't let you do this to him."**

"Kyuubi, I made a promise now back off" Naruto said.

"Yeah, also I have a cage for it, so it'll stay out of our way." Shion said giving the Kyuubi an evil grin.

**"A cage! Oh let me at that little bitch!" **Kyuubi growled.

Kyuubi lunged at Shion only to be pulled back by Naruto's chakra. "Bad fox. Don't go attacking people like that." He said.

"So Naruto" Shion said as Naruto locked Kyuubi up into the cage she had enforced with her own chakra, and smirked, "Shall we get down to business?" she asked.

Kyuubi growled and hoped for once Naruto wouldn't keep a promise.

-End chapter 2-

Thank you for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. I'm aware I go gender mixing the Kyuubi. It's assumed to be male so that's why I did that sometimes. Shion sees it as a demon that why she refers to Kyuubi as it. But my story the Kyuubi is a girl.


	3. Kyuubi's Vengance

Couldn't think of a good name for this chapter. Although Kyuubi isn't too bad with the vengeance, the character that she attacked, would beg to differ. Enjoy- comments appreciated.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Italics are _thoughts_

Bold is **demon speech**

And bold italics are_**demons thoughts**_

**Enjoy, and some funny parts in this one, M for mature. Naruto keeps his promise, but I'm not coupling him up with Shion afterwards. I have different plans for him.**

**-**Chapter 3**- Kyuubi's Vengance**

Shion put kyuubi on a dresser across the room, and put a sound seal on it so it wouldn't interrupt them. Then she sat on the bed with Naruto who was getting even more nervous by the minute.

**-_- **_**Great now I get to watch them make out. **_Kyuubi thought in despair.

The priestess took off her kimono and Naruto looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. "A promise is a promise Naruto, so fulfill that promise." Shion said giving him a kiss. Shion wrapped Naruto's arms around her neck. Naruto felt really uncomfortable. Next time he needed to think about whatever he was agreeing to.

_**Stupid Baka. I saw that that priestess liked him, but to be this desperate, it's degrading.**_

Kyuubi covered her eyes with her paws and refused to watch any more of this as she heard zippers and clothes being taken off, along with moans- _**geez**_- she covered her ears with her paws and kept her eyes closed tight.

_**Naruto, why punish me like this. If you want retribution for all your suffering, do it some other way. **_Kyuubi groaned as they wouldn't shut up. She wished that Shion had also used that sound seal so she couldn't hear from the inside. But then again it wouldn't help with the scent that was coming from the two of them. She snorted and turned away from them. By the sound of the moans they were getting close to finishing this.

"Thank you Naruto, now I'll always have a piece of you"

_**Now I'll always have a piece of you, belch, give me a break, he's mine. You're not taking the kit away from me. Once I get out of this cage I'll scratch up that face of yours.**_ Kyuubi snorted and growled. She turned to Shion and Naruto, where Shion was curling up into Naruto's chest, making circles with her fingers. Naruto looked dazed.

"Huh? eh no problem..."

_**Hahaha he's halfway passed out. What did that priestess do, rape him? That baka... he really is only a kit... let me at that damned priestess and I'll bite her freakin hand off for touching my Naruto.**_

"So is that all?" Naruto asked

"Yes, why?"

"Then my promise is complete, I think I'll sleep a bit and then I'll head out with kyuubi in the morning.

Kyuubi's fur went on edge._**Oh great, I smell trouble, and I was right**_.

Shion grabbed Naruto's arm and started to tear up.

"How can you be so callous? We just made love, do I mean absolutely nothing to you?"

Shion started to cry and Naruto was going nuts wondering how he should comfort her, he settled on embracing her.

Kyuubi hung her head. _**The stupid fool. He doesn't know a seduction when he sees one.**_

"I've always been so lonely Naruto, please stay with me. You care about me, and although I can't offer you marriage I can offer you wealth a place where you can train and ways to grow stronger."

_**Naruto if you go sappy on this I'm personally gonna bite you senseless. **_

"I'm sorry Soin, I'll stay."

Kyuubi's fur bristled as she growled_**. OO... NARUTO YOU STUPID... GRRR LET ME OUT OF HERE!**_

Kyuubi started to bang against the cage and knocked it off the dresser onto the floor. Naruto looked over to see Kyuubi lying on the side of the cage whimpering. Naruto was about to get up when Shion grabbed his arm. He brushed her off, went over to the cage, opened it, and grabbed an angry Kyuubi to bring her out. He brought her to his chest and cuddled her in his arms. And stroked her ears

"You're so cute like this you know that? So what's the problem fuzzball, did you just want to go out?"

He started petting Kyuubi and a mix between a purr and a growl sounded from her throat. "You like that huh. I've always wanted a pet."

Kyuubi contented look...Oo... grrrrr. "**A PET!" *** growl* *chomp*

"Owe! Hey Kyuubi, what's the deal? That hurts, let go."

Naruto yelled as he tried to get his fingers out of kyuubi's mouth

"See Naruto, its dangerous. Keep her in the cage where it belongs."

"**Why don't you mind your own business and shut up!"** Kyuubi yelled, releasing Naruto's fingers.

"Wow you can talk like this ... but ... eh... why do you sound like a girl?" Naruto asked.

"**Because I am a girl you idiot" **Kyuubi said giving him a droll stare.

"But in my head when you were like monster big, you sounded like a guy." Naruto said confused.

"**You try having a growl as your natural speech. Add that with an echoing cage, my size and boom, you get a big bad monster dude voice." **She said rolling her eyes.

"That's cool. So what else don't I know about you? I mean you've been with me for 15 years or so and I still don't know much, you've never been one for conversation" Naruto said.

**"Since when have you become such a loudmouth idiot, oh yeah, you've always been. If you're such an idiot not to see through her ploy then I'm not sure that I want to talk to you."** She growled.

"Since when did you become so mean? And what ploy, I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said.

**"Since you became an idiot to make a promise like you did. She's only trying to keep you here to protect her. Despite her powers she still wants a personal bodyguard. Oh but then again, priestess, isn't it forbidden to sleep with one of your vassals?" **Kyuubi said snickering.

"Naruto she's a demon, don't listen to her." Shion said.

"Foxie has a point though." Naruto said.

"Uh fine, just leave me here alone to suffer, and abandon your child." Shion said.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes "**Geez prissy and manipulative.**"

"Its better than leaving him under the control of a demented fox. If I have him with me we can keep you under control until I figure out how we can get rid of you without killing Naruto." Shion said.

**"Naruto-Kun are you even listening to her? She only wants you here cause you're strong and she wants to cut off your emergency source of power." **Kyuubi said.

"During your fights every bit of that was your power Naruto's not that demon's" Shion said.

**"Kit, have I EVER betrayed you, even once? I've always been there for you Naruto-kun. I've leant you my power, and I've healed you when you're injured. Who will you trust ME, or her?" **Kyuubi asked looking up at him.

Naruto crossed his arms =-= Naruto looked between the fox in his arms and the priestess on the bed, going back and forth while his mind was in turmoil. _-oh crap either choice is gonna give me trouble. _

"Um I've known the kyuubi longer. Also I can't stay here. Grandma Tsunade probably has a stack of missions for me." Naruto said hoping Shion wouldn't explode in rage.

There was a loud knock on the door, and then it opened. Shion let out a small yelp and covered herself with the blankets.

"Hey kid, heard you were hanging around the temple so I came to congratulate you on your demon slaying skills... OO... well what have we here. NARUTO, YOU BAGGED A PREIESTESS! THIS IS GREAT, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" the intruder said.

The white haired man was bouncing around the room, and even tried to peek at the priestess, that of which kyuubi bit him by the ear and growled, **"Don't even think about it Jiraya."**

"Oh hey that hurt. Naruto where'd you get the new pet? It needs to be taught some manners. Wait a min. 1.. 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8 ...9. Wow first time I've seen a nine tailed fox..." Jiraya's eyes went wide "Wait nine tail, Naruto what did you do? It's bad enough that you've got one sealed inside you, now you're babysitting one! You know how dangerous they are!" Jiraya said.

-_- "Pervy sage, that is the fox that was sealed inside of me." Naruto said.

Jariya went on a laughing fit. "You're telling me that cat sized rat is one of the greatest of all the Demons. That and you banged a priestess. Come on Naruto, Ill believe about the girl, but you shoulda chose one that you could have fun with later on"

**"Na-ru-to... can. i please... hurt him...?"** Kyuubi growled.

"Go on ahead. Pervy sage has been in for it."

***growl* "No one calls me a rat. Plus your peeking is disgusting. I've wanted to do this for a while." **Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi launched herself onto Jiraya, latching her fangs into his nose and using her claws to scratch up his face. Jairya tried to pry her off but she sunk her claws into his face and refused to let go. When he released his grip to try to get at her better she slipped down behind his back and scratched him up good, Jiraya went into a jumping fit trying to shake her out.

"Thats enough Kyuubi. Come on back."

**"Awe that's no fun, just one last thing."**

She slunk down between his pant line and came back out up front on his side, making sure she left a long deep scratch with her back claws across his balls. Jaryia clutched at it as Naruto winced. Kyuubi pranced towards Nartuo, shook herself off, and sat calmly beside Naruto while Jarayia was crying like a baby.

**"Naruto, once we get out of here can I please find a place to wash off? As fun as that was *shiver* I wanna get clean after touching him."** She said.

"No problem Kyuubi. Come on lets go. We need to get back to Konoha before Granny gets too ticked at me." Naruto said.

Shion just stared in silence, before grabbing her robe while Jariaya was preoccupied rolling in pain. Naruto turned around while he was in the door's entrance.

"I'll be back every one in a while to check up on you Shion-chan, but I can't stay. I'll help you however I can ok? Just take care of yourself." Naruto said.

"Then see you soon Naruto, and thank you, for everything." Shion said. Naruto smiled and he and Kyuubi left towards Konoha.

Shion sighed, wondering how someone could capture her heart so quickly. She found herself daydreaming when she jumped, finding Jaryia trying to crawl to get beneath her. She gave him a kick to the head then one in the crotch, then left out to go to her waterfall. She'd be switching robes, and with the old man around she'd be bathing with one on.

-meanwhile- Naruto felt kinda bad leaving Shion, but his promise was fulfilled and he had to get back to Konoha. Kyuubi had leapt onto his shoulder and was basically taking a free ride. Then kyuubi growled and Naruto stopped, noticing that ninja were shadowing him.

-END CHAPTER 4-

Hope you liked. Comments appreciated.


	4. Kyuubi's Intent

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I hadn't realized that didn't indent. But enjoy. There's a lot of talking in this one, sorry about that. I put up the next chapter too to make up for it.

-Chapter 4- Kyuubi's Intent

-Before chapters 2 & 3-

The ninjas had left Naruto and Shion in silence.

"You know that we'll have to tell lady Tsunade about this don't you?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

They reached Konoha to a celebration, but they had to bypass to go straight to the Hokage's tower. There were padlocks and seals on Tsunade's door and Tsunade and Shizune were arguing.

"There's a party out there. Why are you forcing me to stay in here?" Tsunade said.

"There is still work to do Lady Tsunade. Once you finish that then you can go out and party." Shizune said.

"Oh come on. The world almost ended there." Tsunade said.

"If you wouldn't procrastinate you would already be done." Shizune said.

Kakashi looked at the door. "Should we interrupt this? They seem to be having such a lovely chat."

Sakura rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama. We're here to report."

"Come on in. The seal only works from the inside." Shizune called.

The group opened the door and bowed at her.

"So what is it? And where is Naruto." Tsunade snapped.

Sakura stepped up. "Naruto and the priestess Shion succeeded in destroying Mouryou. Um, but after….. She kind of tricked Naruto into promising to father the next priestess. Naruto is with her now. Even though he didn't mean to he's still gonna keep his promise."

Tsunade -_-…..oo…oO…. OO "NARUTO IS WHAT! I WANT YOU ALL TO GO THERE NOW. WITH THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF HIM THERES NO TELLING IF IT WILL ESCAPE INTO THE GIRL OR THE CHILD OR WHAT….' her voice lowered' And the demon country will not be happy if that happens. Go now. Naruto is to be brought here and locked up, that girl will have to be put under observation."

"Yes hokage-sama." They said in unison.

The group left, all except for Sakura. Tsunade looked up at her. "I gave an order Sakura."

"I ask your permission to stay Lady Tsunade. There's something that I feel that I have to do before Naruto is brought here." Sakura said.

"Which is?" Tsunade said.

"I think I need to tell Hinata. She's going to be crushed by this, but she needs to know." Sakura said.

"So Hinata is in love with Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Hokage-same." Sakura said.

"This is going to be troublesome, and I understand why you want to do this. Go alert Hinata, you're relieved from going with the rest to retrieve Naruto." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and left the Hokage's tower. She started first at Team 10's training grounds. She would usually find Kiba and Hinata there training, sometimes by themselves, and other times together. Sakura jumped at a loud bark and then realized that it was only Akamaru. He had grown to such a large size than the pup he was in the genine days.

"It's just me boy. "Sakura said petting him on the head.

"Sakura? HEY, how you doing?" Kiba greeted.

"Oh, Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted coming over to her.

"Hey Hinata, hey Kiba." Sakura greeted back.

"You come to train again with us?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"No I…. I have news about Naruto." Sakura said.

Hinata started to tear up. "He didn't, don't tell me….."

"No Hinata, Naruto isn't dead. He's not even injured for that matter." Sakura said.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness….. but if he's not hurt what's wrong?"

"Hinata you might want to sit down for this." Sakura suggested.

"What's going on Sakura?" Kiba demanded.

"Naruto was being an idiot again." Sakura explained.

Kiba's attitude lightened. "That's not good."

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but better now than later.' Sakura took a deep breath. 'Naruto agreed to father the child of the priestess that we were sent to the demon country to protect. He is going through with it, keeping his promise. I don't think he loves her Hinata, but that's why Naruto didn't come back with us." Sakura said.

Hinata bit her lip. "Why….why now, why with her?"

"Shion kinda hid her meaning. Naruto didn't notice what he was promising to, but he promised to help father the next line of priestesses and that's what he's doing now. I'm sorry. I just thought that you needed to know." Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura." Kiba stated.

Sakura nodded and turned to Akumaru. "Keep her company for now alright?"

Akumaru barked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said.

Sakura looked back, Hinata was on the verge of crying and Kiba was not really sure if he should try and comfort her or give her some space. Kiba knew her better, so Sakura decided to let him do whatever he was going to do.

"Hinata..." Kiba said softly.

"It's ok Kiba. Naruto made a promise. As much as I don't like what that promise was, I can't change it. It'll be alright, I'll be alright." Hinata said trying to keep her composure.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto noticed that he was being shadowed and stopped in his tracks. 5 ninja came down, surrounding him, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari looked weary. Naruto noticed Sakura was not with them. They had surrounded him like they would an enemy. Naruto thought that it would be in his best interest to stop and show he wasn't a threat. Kakashi was the first to land.

"We have orders from Tsunade, that because of the threat of the kyuubi, if you fathered a child with the priestess, you are to be contained, and that child will be taken until it's proven that the child does not possess, or is the kyuubi. I'm sorry Naruto, but there is no other choice but to take you in." Kakashi said.

Lee went closer to Naruto to restrain him. "Hey Naruto, why is there a big rat on your shoulder?"

**"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A RAT!" Kyuubi growled.**

She jumped down and looked at Naruto. "**Tell me the truth Naruto-kun, do I look like a rat?"**

"You look more like a cat with alot of tails." He said.

**"Better, but come on, what cat has nine tails? Oh and Kakashi, the girl won't have to be watched, with me outside of Naruto's body and his chakra separating mine from his, unless my chakra flowed through him, I'll have no influence on the child." Kyuubi said.**

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That's the kyuubi?"

**"Yes, now can we get going back to Konoha now. I have a bone to pick with that stupid council." She said.**

"Can't do that then. We can't allow you to wreak havoc." Kakashi said.

**"They sanctioned Madara's actions. They believed him when he said he didn't have anything to do with my attack on Konoha. That monster killed my family, then controlled me and my rage and his command, is what brought me to Konoha, those orders and my pursuit of him is what caused my rampage. The Uchiha, there are only 3. Madara if he is still alive with that devil's eye, Itachi, who did what I wish I could have done, and that demon Saskue. They almost banished Naruto because of that last run in with Saskue. They called that demon precious. I'd like to get my fangs into that little pest…*continues string of curses*….." She said.**

"Is your fox pmsing or something?" Kakashi asked, looking at the pissed off fox.

Kyuubi snapped her head towards him and glared. **"You try being sealed in that idiots head for 15 years, with nothing to do, and watching your family be killed, plus the destruction that I was made to cause over and over. Then only be released because someone wants you gone permanently."**

"Oh, so then you are pmsing." Kakashi said.

**"If you say that another time Kakashi, not only will I tear up and burn that little orange book of yours, but I'll give you a matching scar on your other eye. But come on Naruto, let's get to Konoha. Tsunade's probably waiting for you." She said.**

Kakashi clutched his vest where his book was hidden, and watched as Naruto went towards Konoha.

"So do you think it or Naruto is a threat?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're kidding right, that little monster threatened to destroy my book. Of course it's dangerous. Naruto I don't think so. But that fox, the books must fear." Kakashi said.

"You've got to be kidding Kakashi. This is such a drag. We had to come out here for nothing…. Kakashi, its gone. You can quit clutching your book like that." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi was not convinced by Shikamaru's words. As long as that terror was around, his book wasn't safe. He was trying to think of ways that he could keep it protected. As he was thinking the rest of them went back towards Konoha, Kakashi followed, his mind circling about his book and kyuubi's threat.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. No Wrath Like a pms fox

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Demon- **Bold**

Thoughts- _Italics_

Hope you enjoy reading. I had trouble thinking of title, I guess the one I made will do. Rated M for mature, if you didn't notice the rating.

-Chapter 5- No wrath like a pms fox

-AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER-

When Sakura left Jiraiya burst into the room a few minutes later. Shizune turned to him and raised a fist.

"Jiraiya, why did you break my seal? That wasn't needed to open the door!" Shizune said.

Shizune left to grab some supplies to fix the seal, locking the door behind her. Jiraiya looked around in fear and then sighed. He was coving his crotch with an ice pack.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade inquired.

"I just met up with the fiercest, most dangerous thing in this world known to men." Jiraiya said.

"Huh?" Tsunade said.

"I just got attacked by a furry buzz saw." Jiraiya replied.

"I still don't understand Jiraiya. What is it and what did it do to you?" Tsunade asked.

"The kyu…" Jiraiya stopped talking when he felt an ominous presence.

"Hi, Baa-chan. They told me to report to you immediately so here I am." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder to see Naruto standing in the doorway. In his arms is small fox its nine tails swishing back and forth. The color in Jiraiya's face suddenly drained when he noticed the kyuubi. He swore that he saw the kyuubi smirk evilly at him. Without a second thought he ran behind Tsunade's chair screaming like a little girl.

"That's it. That is the evil buzz saw." Whimpered Jiraiya pointing in Naruto's direction.

"What Naruto? I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but an evil buzz saw, come on." Huffed Tsunade.

"Not him! The thing he is holding! The kyuubi is a danger to all straight men!" Jiraiya said pointing at the kyuubi.

"Right right right the kyuubi is a…" Tsunade dropped the pen she was holding. "NARUTO!" Naruto ran towards the door finding it locked. The kyuubi just shook her head at his actions.

"Yes baa-chan?" Naruto said nervously.

"Why is the kyuubi out of you and how?" Tsunade growled slamming her fists on the table.

"Well uh….." Naruto started.

**"That little priestess bitch thought she could get rid of me completely, but instead she did this to me. Naruto shouldn't have made that stupid promise in the first place. The stupid idiot." **Kyuubi said.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Naruto asked.

**"You, and if you keep up not treating me with the respect I deserve, you'll end up like Jiraiya." **She growled.

"You see what I mean. That little fox is dangerous. It should be put down." Jiraiya pointed out. Then he heard the kyuubi's growl and then looking over to her he saw her giving him an evil grin.

**"Oh Jairiya"** kyuubi almost sang **"Come here. I don't think you learned your lesson the last time."** Her voice turned to a growl and she lunged herself at him.

"Oh Shit." Jiraiya said.

Outside the office Shizune heard Jiraiya screaming. "NOT THE FACE PLEASE NOT THE FACE! NOT THERE EITHER I WANT CHILDREN LATER!"

**"WHO WOULD WANT CHILDREN WITH YOU? DIE YOU OLD PERVERT!"**

"AHHHHH! TSUNADE HELP ME!" Jiraiya yelled.

Shizune quickly opened the door to see Naruto watching a one-sided fight between Jiraiya and a small fox and Tsunade reclining in her chair watching it with a smile on her face.

"NARUTO CALL OFF YOUR PET!" Jiraiya called out to Naruto.

**"PET! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PET YOU STUPID PERVERT!" **she said as she sank her teeth into him drawing blood.

"GAH, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jiraiya whined.

Kyuubi jumped down and just as Jiraiya thought that he was home free, lightning started to crackle between Kyuubi's tails. It shot from her tails to Jiraiya, where it cooked him to a crisp. Jiraiya laid on the floor twitching. Kyuubi, satisfied, jumped onto Tsunade's desk.

**"Yo" **she said raising a paw up, she figured a Naruto like greeting would be safest.

"I think I like you ready. Hey do me a favor. Could you do one more for me?" Tsunade said with a grin on her face pointing to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya groaned, and tried to crawl away.

**"Sure, what element, and hold it right there pervert, or instead of that I'll castrate you." **Kyuubi growled.

Jiraiya stopped crawling and went into the fetal position, holding his crotch.

"Surprise me." Tsunade said waving her hand.

Kyuubi gave an evil grin, the gears in her mind turning as she thought of what she could do to the perverted bastard. **"How but I just burn his ass right out of here."**

She spread out her tails as fireballs generated out of them as they flung towards Jiraiya. With an explosion Jiraiya was shot out of the hokage's office, through the air and landed into the bathhouse. Where you could hear the girls shouting and Jiraiya was thrown out, crisped and beaten.

**"Learn this Naruto. Respect me, treat me like a lady, and don't become perverted, or else you'll get the same treatment Jiraiya just relieved. Do you understand?" **Kyuubi growled.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be controlling you, not the other way around." Naruto mumbled.

**"What was that?" **kyuubi barked.

"Uh… nothing, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said.

"It's about time someone put him in order, but understand this Kyuubi, if you start causing trouble, you will be put down or restrained. Are we clear?" Tsunade said.

**"Clear as a bell Tsunade. All I ask is permission to kill that demon brat Saskue. Madara Uchiha was the reason I attacked this village. I cannot allow that brat to gain enough power to control me like Madara did." **Kyuubi said.

"Wait hold on, what!" Tsunade asked not believing what she heard.

**"Madara had an updated version of the sharingan that allowed him to control me. He had killed my family, which is what he used to lure me here, but once I was here he ordered me to attack the village and kill the Hokage's that were present, since he would be next in line to get the title. If Saskue kills Naruto, then Itachi, he will gain that same eye. That I cannot allow. So I ask permission to kill Saskue before he gains that eye." **Kyuubi said.

"As the last of his line, the council won't accept that. They will banish Naruto and kill you." Tsunade stated.

**"Screw the council… but I see. I do have one request. I am the great Kyuubi, and Naruto's apartment is only a one bedroom. I request either a house or a better apartment then what Naruto has." **Kyuubi said.

"I don't have the money to afford that Kyuubi." Naruto pointed out.

"Well then I guess I'll have to let you in on your inheritance." Tsunade said.

"Inheritance?" Naruto asked.

"You're father, well let's say he was well known round here." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

**"It's the fourth Hokage. I'm surprised everyone else can't see the resemblance between Naruto and Minato. All Naruto needs is that hair hanging down beside his ears and get rid of the whisker marks….." **Kyuubi said.

"Wait, my dad is the fourth hokage!" Naruto exclaimed not believing them.

**"As I said idiot, the resemblance is uncanny. I'm surprised no one has said anything about it. Also Tsunade, you're a blonde, and Jiraiya has that hair that hangs down by his ears, do I see a night where you two were drunk?" **Kyuubi smirked trying not to giggle.

"Now how the hell do you know…'Oo'…..Yeah you're right." Tsunade sighed.

**"I see, so besides him being a pervert, you hate him because you mated with him." **Kyuubi said.

"Huh, wait so baa-chan really is my grandmother?" Naruto said.

**"Seems like it." **Kyuubi said.

"So Naruto you two leave and go check out your new place. Here's the keys, now get out of here." Tsunade said and threw a ring of keys at him.

"Oh hey, kyuubi, do you have a name?" Naruto asked, this kyuubi business was getting repetitive, plus if anyone in the village heard him call her that there would be trouble.

**"Yeah, It's Yokoma. Now come on servant, It's time to get to a place that's fit for a lady like myself." **Yokoma said.

Naruto turned to leave and was faced by Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, we saw Jiraiya fly out of here like a firework. Is everything ok?" Ten-Ten asked.

Hinata wasn't blushing and fiddling today, she even smiled at Naruto without any other reaction. Then she saw the kyuubi, who was perched on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh cute." Ino saw it then snatched her off of Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah it is. Naruto where'd you find such a cute pet?"

All of the girls swamped the Kyuubi with hugs and giggles, going ecstatic over how cute they thought the kyuubi was. Naruto was holding one arm out and broke out in a sweat, he figured that the girls would be turned into scratching posts in a few minutes. But interestingly enough the kyuubi was enjoying it. Hinata was the one who was ending up holding her and petting her as a sort of purring sound was coming out of her throat.

**"Yeah right there. That feels nice Hinata." **Yokoma said.

"Oh it talks, even its voice is cute" Sakura said petting her underneath her chin. Yokama looked like she was in heaven.

**"You could learn a thing or two from these girls Naruto." **Yokoma said.

Tsunade smirked. "Well kyuubi, when they aren't on missions, how bout the girls stay with you and Naruto?"

Naruto's mouth dropped. "Baa-chan! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I CAN'T STAY WITH A BUNCH OF GIRLS!"

"You are obviously old enough now. Plus it's obvious that the girls can keep kyuubi happy, and I wouldn't feel right sending you to that big house all alone. I can send Kiba, and some of the other boys too, but what do you think girls? I can't pay just for Naruto, but if most of the genine are staying there I can help pay for maids and cooks. It's just temporary for now then we'll see how you're holding up. " Tsunade said.

The girls are squealed out a YES while Naruto was crouching in a corner. Kyuubi was bad enough, now he has to live with a bunch of girls, not to mention the other guys would be staying. _If bushy brow comes to *shiver* I learn some of the greatest news, and it has to be wrecked like this. _Naruto thought, a black cloud of despair hovering over his head.

"Come on Naruto, let's go check out our new pad." Sakura said.

"It's not too far from here. Just go towards the mountain with the Hokage's carved into it, and it's surrounded by trees." Tsunade directed.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Ino chimed in.

Naruto clutched to a table. "Uh-uh I'm not going. Tsunade said it was my house and I'm not letting a bunch of girls stay with me."

Kyuubi jumped onto his shoulder. **"I like them, and they will be little servants that will keep me happy. As I rule you, you'll do as I say, and I say the girls come with us."**

Naruto was about to argue when Sakura and Ino grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the Hokage's office. "Thanks Hokage-sama." They chimed as they walked out the door.

"Remember it's only temporary, the choice is in Naruto's hands in a month's time." Tsunade called back.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. She knew Naruto wouldn't be happy with the plan, but it was the only way to make sure he wasn't alone. Grief can consume a person unless they have a distraction. A month would be enough time, and it would be his choice of who stays and who goes. Just enough time to adjust. She sighed before she got up to follow them.

-End Chapter 5-

And no this isn't going to turn into a Harem, I just thought that it'd be a nice twist. They won't stay its just temporary until Naruto gets used to it. At the moment they are there for moral support. Comments are appreciated, I hope you enjoyed reading.

After this, a chapter or two about them all interacting with each other. Then I'm starting with the Ataski and their collection of the bijuu. Also what couples. ~Shikamaru and Temari~ ~Ino and Choji~ ~Ten-Ten and Negi~ ~Hinata with-~ (you'll find out in a few chapters) ~Sakura (you'll find out at end)~ Who you think with Kiba? I would like your options. Naruto, you'll also find out in a few chapters... although it's in the story summary *hint hint*


	6. Naruto's New Pad

**I do not own naruto**

Italics = _thoughts_

Bold = **demon speech**

-CHAPTER 6- Naruto's New Pad.

"Gah! Wow this is awesome!" Naruto yelled jumping out at the mansion. The place was huge and to Naruto's disdain all of the people his age group were already around it. This is supposed to be my place. _Damn that old lady. This is going to be a nightmare._

"Well come on Naruto. Let's go check it out!" Ino chimed.

"I can't believe we get to stay in a pad like this. Looks like you struck gold Naruto." Kiba chuckled.

"Thank you Naruto for allowing us to stay. This is awesome, maybe we can train, and I can show you what master Guy-sama has taught me." Lee exclaimed.

"It's not my choice to let you stay here! Come on, guys, it's my dad's house. Can I at least spend the first night alone to see it and see if he left anything for me? Please guys. Just one night alone. I never knew my dad, can I please see how he lived without anyone messing it up first?"

"He has a point." Neji stated.

"**I say give Naruto a few hours here. Then you all can come in."** Kyuubi stated and Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face. "Thank you Kyuubi."

"Fine, two hours Naruto, and then we're coming in."Ino huffed.

"I see that you've matured. I've brought cooks, but since Naruto wants to sightsee, how about you all find the room you want in the west wing, and meet me in the hot springs in the north wing? Naruto your father stayed in the east wing. The south wing which we're about to enter has the rooms meant for food and games. North wing also has training grounds if you'd prefer that." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Hokage's mansion. I am hokage. Although the 4th left this place to you, I have rights to it. I've been staying in the west wing as well, that big room at the top corner is mine when I choose to come here. I leave Minato's area alone, I know there's only one person he wants staying there. Don't spend too much time alone though Naruto. Even the best and strongest ninja needs some company." Tunade went over to Naruto and laid a hand on his head, tussling his hair. "Even though this may remind you that your parents are gone. You still have a family, you may think that I'm mean in doing this Naruto, but I want you to be able to stay with your family for a night while you get used to your place. I don't want to risk you having a fit of despair alone, remember Naruto your family is always here for you. Now get your ass in there so we can get inside too." Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned and got up, Kyuubi jumped onto his shoulder as Naruto pushed open the doors. *Cue the anime style slow motion door opening with light coming out* everyone gasped as they looked through the doors. Beautiful artwork of phoenixes, dogs, scenery form Konoha and other places, along with other things such as paintings of the Hokages. There was a giant banquet table that cooks were already setting up with food. The room just looked so beautiful. Tsunade nudged Naruto towards a wooden door with dyed cloth that created a golden phoenix. Naruto edged closer to the door and looked back at the supportive group behind him. He understood why Tsunade asked everyone there, as he opened the door to step where no one but Sarutobi entered after Minato died. Tsunade sighed and wished him luck, leading the other guests to the west wing to choose a room and to get changed to meet her in the hot spring.

Naruto closed the door behind him and flipped a switch that turned on a string of lights that were in hanging lanterns on the ceiling. The lanterns had patterns cut at the top and sides to allow light to dance in different shapes along the walls. The walls were a soft yellow color with green striped throughout on the bottom banister and about the middle of the wall. It was a long hallway that ended at what Naruto couldn't figure out if it was a library or a study. In the middle of the room was a large oak desk similar to the one in the Hokage tower. Shelves of scrolls and books adorned the walls except four spaces, two doorways, both on each side of the room, the doorway Naruto just came through and the space directly behind Minato's desk where Naruto stared at yet another piece of artwork.

The picture was painted at a place Naruto knew well, the Team 7's training grounds, near the river and against the trees. Minato was in a laid back position resting his shoulder against the tree with one leg bent and the other stretched out. At his side was someone that Naruto wasn't familiar with. Her red hair cascaded around her shoulders and her back. There was a fox anbu mask in her lap and the robes beside her. She was hugging Minato across the chest, her head at shoulder looking towards him, her aqua blue eyes looked misty. His hand was on her cheek and he was looking lovingly at her. The painter had gotten every detail and caught the moment before a kiss so well it was like they were about to move to kiss and hold each other close.

Naruto stared at the painting in awe, not because of the details but because he didn't know his mother's name, but he knew that was who this woman was. This was the first time he had ever seen or heard of his mother. Ever since he was a baby he was cared by the Anbu, the third, or various Geniin who had no ill will towards him. He wanted to know what happened to her, wanted to know where she was, who she was, what she was like, but he didn't know who to ask. Naruto broke his gaze and went to the west room first while kyuubi stayed in the study, something didn't smell right, and she wasn't going anywhere till she found out what it was.

Naruto found himself stepping into the bedroom. There was a four post canopy bed occupying the middle of the room. Naruto noticed there were three switches. When he flipped one there was a bright light under the lantern, but turning that one off and flipping the second one was a softer light, meant for nighttime as just a soft light to see your way out of bed. There was another set of the switches by the bed that Naruto guessed was they were the same as the ones he was flipping now. He flipped the third switch and stared in awe. The lantern started to spin slowly around as Naruto saw that there were two lanterns that would allow light through some holes that danced around the room, reflecting stars, and images. Naruto sat on the bed as he watched the lights dance around the ceiling. They had both an awe inspiring and yet calming effect. It was all shattered by the bright light at kyubbi jumped up to flip to the other switch. Naruto glared at her.

"**I know it's pretty Naruto, but I think you may want to see the other room before you space out any more. Then I think I found something in the study that you'll like to see." **Yokoma said.

Naruto grumbled and went across to the other room and stopped dead in his tracks when he got into the doorway. There was a crib and an extra bed in this room. The room was painted blue along with a ton of stuffed animals in one corner. There was a mobile on the crib that was similar to the paper lanterns that were scattered throughout the west wing.

"**They cared for you Naruto. I'm so sorry for what I had done here kit." **Yokoma said.

Naruto stepped in and rubbed his hand over the cribs edge and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Kyuubi's heart broke as she watched Naruto break down. All this time he didn't know who his parents were, or even why they were never there. He couldn't understand why he was crying, he had accepted the fact that his parents were never around, but he had thought they had either abandoned him or died, to know they cared that they wanted him, it was just too much. Arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders and out of the corner of eye he saw red hair. He stiffened as she tightened her grip and pulled her body against his back.

"**I'm so sorry kit. I wish I could take it all back. I only wanted to kill that one man for destroying my family, I never wanted to destroy other families to bring them the same pain. I'm sorry Naruto… I….** *sniffle*"

Naruto flinched as he felt a tear go down the back of his neck. He looked back at her and his eyes widened. Kyuubi was kneeling, pressed against his back, while her crimson hair almost touched the floor. Her eyes were ringed with the black markings she had in her fox form. 9 crimson tails curled up around her. She opened her eyes and his ocean blue was met by a beautiful amber color. They were hazed by her tears which were falling freely now as she clutched to Naruto. Naruto twisted out of her arms and stepped back. Kyubbi stared up at him and Naruto was caught by her clothes. It reminded him of the stuff Anko wears. One of her gloves ended at her elbow, the other went all the way up on her arm and attached to the body glove where one side went to her knee while the other started at her knee and went down to her ankle. All of it was fishnet. Her skirt was almost exactly like Anko's but it was black with red belts instead of Anko's beige. Kyuubi didn't have a trench coat but her top was different from Anko's. It was like a bra with a ring connecting the two halves, there was a point of fabric that stretched from the edges, and also went the opposite direction to create straps. A belt like attachment kept those two straps from stretching too far. Every bit of it was black. (I have a pic of this, once all of them are introduced ill show u the link for the pics of the outfits) She broke out of her tears and glared at him.

"**Something wrong Naruto?" **she said glaring.

Naruto remembered what she did to Jiraiya and knew he'd better choose his words carefully.

"Eh, it's just. Well how are you human right now? And why are you dressed like that?" Naruto asked.

"**Cause it's what my mate liked. It's also perfect for movement. Plus it looks nice together. What, you like Naruto? As for human form. Trapped inside you I can't take this form, because you're my vessel, but with my own I can access this." **She replied.

"Yeah it looks pretty, but I'd be careful, something like that is bound to attract unwanted attention from guys." Naruto said.

"**Awe Naruto does that include you?" **she purred with a smile.

"Uh… no" he replied flustered.

"**Too bad kit. I could show you a better time than that Shion." **She grinned evilly.

Naruto went wide eyed and he was glad that Kyuubi couldn't see his reaction as she turned around. All that was holding up her shirt was a small strap along her back that connected to the other two in a V. Her skirt was short but her tails made up for that. She looked back at him and Naruto was trying not to look too hard at her. Her body rived Kurenia and Anko's put together, and Naruto was worried when she came over to him. She reached out a hand with long sharp nails and brought them under his chin bringing them to look up at him.

"**I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. And I'm just letting you know that if you ever want me I'm available." **She said.

Naruto stared at her then pushed her back. "You're the Kyuubi, you took away everything, and they tortured me because of you. Sorry Kyuubi, but I don't like you in that way, and if that's how you feel stay away from me."

Kyuubi's ears fell back and she gave Naruto a puppy eyed look. Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from her. Kyuubi smirked and jumped at him.

"**Yay, Kit passed that test!" **she squealed.

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"**You're aware I hate perverts Naruto, as you saw with that idiot sannin Jiraiya. The one reason I stay dressed this way, even after my mate died, is to weed out the perverts. And you pass Naruto, so that means I don't have to scratch you up. So come on I found come on I found something in that main room." **Yokoma said.

Naruto followed her and sighed in relief. He kinda figured the lure was a trap, but this was hard. So far Kyuubi may be the hottest girl he's ever seen. Naruto tried to keep the drool in his mouth.

"**Don't make me reconsider Naruto. You know what'll happen." **She growled.

Naruto froze and kept walking trying to act as if she hadn't caught him. They stepped out of what was going to be Naruto's bedroom to the study. Kyuubi put her hand on the seal.

"**There's something on the other side here. I'd imagine that its blood activated and only his kin can open this. So Naruto let's see what's behind here."** She said.

Naruto bit his finger and approached the seal. Kyuubi stepped back as she let Naruto put his hand on the seal. It crackled and lit up, twisting as the door started to fall to the floor. Lights lit up the ceiling revealing a pathway. Kyuubi and Naruto stepped through and traveled a short distance to another room. One side was filled with scrolls, one wall with weapons, one corner had paints, and a side room with a training area and in one corner was an envelope and a large scroll. Kyuubi stepped towards the envelope as Naruto stared around the room. There was another blood seal on the scroll and one on the envelope. Naruto followed her and turned his gaze to the envelope. Naruto unlocked the seal and started reading the letter inside.

_ To both my angels. Kushina you must forgive me. The Kyuubi will destroy everyone and everything if it's allowed to rampage as it has. Kushina, I am going to ask the Shinigami to end our bond of life. I want our son to have someone to care for him. He'll need it with what I plan to do. I know I'm about to put a burden on him, but I don't want him to do it alone. I love you Kushina, Goodbye, take care of Naruto. And I apologize my love. I'm always with you, and don't let our son blame himself for my death. Give him this scroll when he reaches the right age. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Minato_

Naruto stared at the letter, he now knew his mother's name, but still didn't know what happened to her. Kyuubi was leaning over his shoulder.

"**A bond of life. No wonder you were an orphan. The shinigami is a man of his word, once an oath is made it can't be broken. Your mother and father's life force was bound as one, if one died so would the other. I doubt he would allow Minato to break that bond. On another note though I think you're of age to have the scroll."** She said.

Naruto turned towards the scroll and reached down to touch the seal. When the seal snapped the scroll opened up like a small trunk. A note was inside

_For the ninja you already are, I hope this will help you attain an even higher level of skill. I'm sorry I could not be here. Know that I am proud of you. Inside the scrolls are some of my secret techniques, train hard and you may be able to master them. Raiko- my favorite weapon of choice to use with Raiton: Ryuuki Denkoutori: (Lightning release: Rising Lightning Bird). Also don't be so hard on Raishou. He's a tough bird at times, but he is wise and a loyal fighter. I was proud to have him by my side. If you don't already have a contract with the toads I need you to find a ninja named Jiraiya, The toad sage, one of Konoha's sannin. Don't tell your mom though, cause she might want to come with you and if that happens, she may kill Jiraiya before he has a chance to teach you anything. Say hi to your mother for me. And use the scroll with the thunderbolt to awaken Raishou. Take care my son, I wish I could be with you to see the ninja you have become._

_Minato, your father, the 4__th__ Hokage_

"The thunder one huh?" he murmured.

Naruto reached over for a scroll with a thunderbolt with it, there were a twin pair of daggers attached to the scroll that started to crackle and glow when Naruto reached for it. The scroll burst into a sparky flame and both Naruto and Kyuubi jumped back as the light filled the room. There was a birdish cry as the light swept upwards and circled the room. The light faded revealing a falcon like bird with gold colored feathers that crackled with lightning. Its violet eyes raged like a dark storm cloud.

"**Minato! What the crap is the meaning of leaving me trapped in that scroll for how long, it felt like eternity! Why are you dressed like that, I thought you always dressed to show dignity to your people. An orange and black jumpsuit is no way to do that. And when did you cut your hair, you looked so much better with it. And look at those scars on your face. When Kushina cat claw you?" **The bird raged.

"**I think you have the wrong person Raishou. It's been a while since we've met. And this boy, may I introduce to you Minato's son. His name is Naruto. It seems in his death he has left you and your phoenix contract to Naruto." **Yokoma said to the bird.

"**Hmm, I see."** Raishou landed on a perch above the table with the paints**. "So Minato is dead?"**

"**Unfortunately so. He sealed me into his son, it was the only way he thought he could protect his village. But a seal that strong required a life in return. The shinigami himself trapped me in this boy, Minato's seal kept me there until a priestess set me free." **Yokoma said.

"**You've caused quite a ruckus haven't you nine tailed?" **Raishou asked.

"**As always." **She said with a smirk.

"**So I am to train this boy?" **he asked.

"**Yes but I advise not tonight. He's been through a lot. He didn't even know who his father and mother were until now." **She said.

"**I see, well despite not being able to train, that doesn't mean that I can't have him sign my contract. Has he signed the toad and fox contracts?" **he asked nodding towards Naruto.

"I've signed the toad contract, but didn't know there was a fox one." Naruto said.

"**I decided to wait on that. I have things planned, and it's not time for that yet." **Yokoma said.

"**Do you plan on doing what I think you are planning fox?" **he asked.

"**It's my secret, after all the Shinigami owes me for all the thugs I've hunted down for him." **Yokoma replied.

"**I doubt you'll be able to get him to hand over that though." **Raishou said as his feathers ruffled.

"**It doesn't mean that I can try." **Yokoma said.

"What are you too talking about?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing Naruto just sign his contract." **Yokoma said.

Naruto looked at the both of them. With a poof of smoke a scroll appeared in Raishou's talons. He shook it to unroll it and Naruto bit his finger once again to smear his blood on another seal.

"**Alright chick. You're done, now if you don't mind, I want to stretch my wings a bit." **Raishou said.

"**Just don't let it rain tonight." **Yokoma warned.

"**Awe well can I make my thunder? It's been so long since I've been able to hear my screech boom through the clouds while my wings crackle to make the lightning." **Raishou pleaded.

"**As long as we don't get rained on I don't care. And don't keep it on too late, some of us need to sleep." **Yokoma teased.

"**You're no fun ninetailed." **Raishou said.

"**Then don't listen to me I'm not your mother or your master. You're free until we summon you." **Yokoma said smiling at him and petting his head.

"**Thank you Yokama. I shall once again claim the skies tonight." **He said as he spread his wings.

"**Have fun." **Yokoma said.

With that he rose up and flew out of the room, and down the corridors and out of the house. A screech was heard by the sound of echoing thunder. Kyuubi smiled and looked down. She closed her eyes and a fire spirled around her then calming down to her fox form. Naruto changed into his swim trunks as Kyuubi went on ahead. She jumped onto the roof and enjoyed the wind running through her fur. She changed back into her human form. The wind blew her crimson hair like a raging fire, it was going to get tangled but she didn't care. Raishou's dance had brought rain to a nearby country and the wind was blowing through Konoha, bringing a nice clean breeze for her to enjoy. The nice silence was interrupted by laughing and screaming. Kyuubi moved over to another part of the roof to see Naruto just as he splashed into the hot spring, splashing water everywhere. Kyuubi laid on her stomach her tails twitching as she watched her kit and his family.

-In Kumo-

"The Akatsuki are powerful. The Kazekage of Suna was killed by whatever method they used. There was an old ninja named Chio that resurrected him. If not for the protective sand that Kazekage this hidden village of the sand would have been destroyed. You're brother is dead, so why keep his daughter? They are coming for her. She keeps the two tailed inside her. She's worth nothing. Please Raikage, if we give the girl to them it will save our country from being destroyed." One of the elders spoke. The Raikage nodded.

"My brother's daughter Nii, Yugito, will be handed over to the Akatsuki peacefully on two conditions. They leave our country alone, and they will have to pay for her, well take however many ryo we can from them." The Raikage said.

"But raikage, they may not go with the money option." An elder said.

"If they don't, then we'll hand her over, but we might as well get all that bitch is worth. Nothing really, we're better off without her and that damned cat." The Raikage said.

"Understood Raikage. I'll send scouts out immediately to find a member and make a deal." The elder councilman replied

"Good, meeting dismissed." The Raikage said standing.

-end Kumo for now-

-Outside Konoha-

Tobiki stopped running as a familiar scent caught his attention. Tobiki growled in the expanses of his own mind. If he ever encountered Diedra again he's dead.

_"Houkou, why don't we let it be how it should? This is my body, give it back you stupid wolf." _Tobiki said in his mind, he couldn't speak out loud not when the demon possessed his body.

Houkou chuckled, his 5 tails sweeping from side to side.

**"This is my body now Tobiki, you released all 5 tails and my seal. Just stay back, after all there's nothing you can do now"**

_"Damned wolf. This type of power was not part of the deal. The 5th tail shouldn't have given you a full takeover of my body...'_ Houkou shut and locked the mental doors to shut his former master out. Houkou took a deep breath of the air around him, hoping to capture that scent again. He did and smiled, licking his sharp canines. **"Hello Yokoma. Looks like I can finally settle that old score with you." **He transformed into his wolf form and started running for Konoha.

-End Chapter-

Hope you liked. Also I was going to put it into this chapter but couldn't find a place for it. If you're wondering about Minato's place covered in those lanterns it's just something that popped up while I was writing. Minato had placed those up there for Kushina as an anniversary gift. Since she liked them and the cut patterns made a nice effect. My story Yugito is the daughter of the raikage, but her uncle has taken power of her father's death, and is basically treated like dirt. Trust me, the bastard will get what's coming to him. Tobiki is an OC and you'll find out about him and Houkou (Gibi, the fived tailed beast of Iwa, who's form is a 5 tailed wolf) later. But see yah, thanks for reading, reviews and favorites appreciated.


	7. Demon's Desires

I do not own Naruto

This chapter you'll meet a few of my OC's also a bit of history of my storyline, you ever wonder where the creatures go when they aren't summoned, in mine it's a realm with no humans where things of legend reside and thrive. You'll meet a few key characters and I hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated.

- -Chapter 7-Demon's Desire-

**"Hello Yokama, long time no see." **A male voice spoke behind her.

Yokoma's tails froze in their position and her body turned rigid as she recognized the voice and the scent. She turned back to see a man that looked her human form's age, which was around 18-20, in a black sleeveless trench coat, showing off the muscles in his arms. One arm had a fishnet glove, the other a black arm warmer. His shirt was fishnet, showing off his sculpted chest. He wore black shorts with one leg having fishnet from his waist to his knee, the other started at his knee and cut off at his ankle. His long black hair had a streak of white along his bangs, and his gold eyes stared at her while his pointed fangs made a deadly smile.

**"Houkou, what the hell are you doing out of your cage, I heard that Iwa sealed you up a long time ago." **Yokoma growled.

**"I heard you were too, but you're obviously out and about. My master released all 5 tails, so now Tobiki is the one caged and I rule this body now." **Houkou said.

**"Tobiki?" **Yokoma asked.

**"A ninja of Iwa that was chosen to house me. They used him as a weapon. They even killed all of his family but his sister who they are holding hostage now. But that doesn't matter now, I am in control, and you and I have an old score to settle Yokoma. You're mate is dead so you're the one that I'm going to have to fight with." **Houkou said.

**"That again, you don't let things go do you?" **Yokoma asked.

**"Same thing that I challenged your mate to Kyuubi, winner gets to have you. Since you're fighting yourself, rather me fighting another male, you win full immunity if you beat me, otherwise, you become my mate. I've waited years Kyuubi. Accept my challenge please. It's futile to put this off any longer." **Houkou said.

**"You lost to my mate Houkou, what make you think that you'll win against me?" **Yokoma asked.

**"He never should have been you mate, I don't care if he was another kitsune. Please Yokoma, we used to be so close till he came along. What did he have that I didn't?" **Houkou said.

**"A heart for one. You're a wolf and that worked against you. You're dominating personality turned me off, I wanted to be loved like he gave me, not be treated as a trophy." **Yokoma said.

**"You know I don't feel like that Yokama. Yes it's my nature to do that, but that is how my kind courts a mate, if you had accepted... all the things I could have shown you, given you. I could love you Yokoma, I don't want to fight you. Please, give me another chance. I know what I tried to do was wrong, my head is clear now I see that I shouldn't have….. it was the only thing that came to my mind, I didn't want to lose you. You don't see what I do, we belong together Yokoma. It's fate." **Houkou said taking a step towards her.

**"No, Houkou, this is my territory and I want you out." **Yokoma answered with a snarl.

A boom of thunder sounded and the wind picked up. Houkou closed his eyes and sighed. **"Then I have no choice. Prepare Yokoma. I'm not leaving until one of us is victorious."**

Kyuubi stood up and faced him. She bit her lip trying to decide the best course of action.

**"Naruto!" **she called looking towards him.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and saw another figure with her. "Hey what's going on!" he asked.

**"Don't ask Naruto, I just need your permission to leave Konoha to the someplace where we can't create a lot of damage." **Yokoma said.

Tsunade stood up. "Who are you! State your name and your purpose! If you're after this village so help me I will pummel your ass!" she said.

**"My name was Tobiki Okari, a ninja of Iwa. But you probably know me better as the Gobi(five tailed), Houkou. A ninja named Deidra came to our village to try to capture me to fight him Tobiki released all 5 tails. I had escaped the fight and I smelled Yokama's scent in the air. My purpose here is to claim her as my mate as I tried all those years ago. I have no interest in power or land. I grew up with Yokoma, and when I tried to court her she chose another nine tailed as her mate. Now he's dead and Yokoma is free again. Since she won't try willingly to try a relationship I will fight her. If she loses she becomes my mate. If she wins I cannot mate her unless she willingly comes to me. So slug princess of the leaves, I have no interest in your village, Yokoma is my interest here."** Houkou said, pinning his gold eyes on Tsunade, before bringing his gaze back to Yokoma.

"So what should I do Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's up to Yokoma."Tsunade said.

Kiba scratched his head, "Ok what the hell is going on and who's the hot chick on the roof, and why do they both smell like dog?" he asked.

"The girl is the Kyuubi that attacked our village 16 years ago. And by the sound of it the guy is the five tailed wolf of Iwa." Tsunade said.

"What's the Kyuubi doing alive, the fouth killed it." Ino stated.

"No my father sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, she's out now though. Do you want to Yokoma? If you don't then we'll get rid of him for you." Naruto said.

"**Yes I'll fight Naruto, but trust me if we fight here we could possible destroy Konoha, and I don't want to do that." Yokoma said.**

"Understood, go on Yokoma." Naruto said.

The chain dissipated so Yokoma could move freely and Naruto allowed her to accesses her own power. **"So then Houkou if you want to court me, then let's go dance."** She said grinning.

"**I wish you chose some other way. I don't think I'm that bad Yoka." **Houkou said.

"**Don't go using my old nickname." **Yokoma growled.

"**Why not?"** Houkou asked.

"**You're her to fight aren't you? So then let's go. The mountain ridge at the edge of this county will be good enough." **She said.

Yokoma and Houkou were both gone in the blink of an eye, running steadily towards their battlefield. Kiba jumped out of the pool.

"I aint missing something as cool as this. Who else is with me? When are you going to see two legendary beasts fight like this again? Lets go." Kiba said.

He grabbed his clothes and everyone else followed suit, scrambling to follow the two demons, for a fight they wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

-KUMO (village hidden in the clouds)-

The Raikage stepped down to Kumo's prisons where he saw a familiar face that he absolutely hated. How his brother could love that little brat was beyond his comprehension. She was as unpredictable as the cat she held, and had that same arrogance his brother had. He banged at the bars where a blond hair girl faced him from the shadows. She stood up and walked towards the bars.

"Yes uncle?" she asked, her teeth clenched, her body ridged.

"I need you to get a bath and meet me in the council's hall." The Raikage said.

"Any why are you letting me out? I thought you said that you hated seeing my face. So just keep bringing me my food and leave me alone." Yugito said.

The raikage's face clentched with rage as he grabbed Yugito by her hair and slammed her against the bars.

"Listen here you little bitch. The council says I have to leave you alive so that monster doesn't come out. Otherwise you would have joined your father in his grave. Now do as you're ordered, or you can forget getting your rations. It's very easy for a guard to forget that he hasn't fed his prisoners." The Raikage said.

Yugito clenched her teeth, as her eyes narrowed, but she knew she had no choice. The raikage opened up her cell and she was led to the council hall by two guards that looked as if they were disgusted to be in her presence. She hung her head and averted her gaze while inside she was raging. She was left alone in a room with only one entrance and thus one exit. Ninja stood outside while she was pushed in and before she could even get out of the rags she was wearing cold water drowned her as she tugged out her ponytail and scrubbed herself, trying to get the grime out of her hair and off her body. She grabbed the small bar of soap on a dip in the wall and scrubbed her body down with that before the water would cut off on her. The water shut off barely after she could get the suds off.

One of the female ninja threw a scratchy feeling towel at her in disgust. Yugito grabbed at the towel to pull it to where she could dry herself off and cover herself as the raikage stepped in, another ninja beside him carrying clothes. The raikage grabbed them and threw them at her.

"Get dressed, and quit taking so long. Those clothes will have to do. They were you're mothers, but I think one of the servants clothes would have been better, but then again I can't have you disgracing our family more than you already do. So get dressed and quit making us wait." The Raikage said, leaving her to dress.

_**Alright you old bastard. Why do you take this? Tell the old man off! **_Yugito heard in the familiar voice in her head.

_You know I can't Nibi, you remember what happened the last time. It took us weeks to heal those wounds even with your chakra, we couldn't eat, couldn't move without hurting. It's better not to fight anymore. Plus he's actually letting us out. Please Nibi, lets at least see what they want before we become rebellious._

_**Mmmmoaaw Come on Yugito, that's no fun, lets sharpen our claws and slash his ass to hell.**_

_No. Be good Nibi. We'll get out of here soon._

_**When? How long you gonna take this?**_

_Not long, but shush Nibi._

***growl***

Yugito shut the doors in her mind. She didn't want to but she would not risk that torture again. She put on a black shirt with a misty grayish blue corset, and black pants, and an orange belt tied around her waist. She wrapped bandages around her arms and ankles, and tied some around her hair, leaving a lions tail at the end. She opened her black eyes as she was thrown a hiatae.

"I don't think a bitch like you should be wearing out hiatae but the council require it. As the former raikage's daughter you are a supposed member of our village, but know this, you're nothing but an unwanted alleycat that the rain dragged in to us. You'll never belong here, no man will ever love you, the only friend you'll have is that damned cat, but then again, that demon could never be a friend to anyone." The thrower said.

"That's enough Raiya. You're cousin will soon be out of our hair in a bit. And you alone will be the heir of the raikage." The Raikage said standing in the doorway.

"What are you planning uncle? Can I at least ask that?" Yugito asked.

Yugito's calm sent a wave of rage through the raikage. He grabbed her collar. "Listen here you little bitch, I am in charge now, if you think that you're gonna do that damned calm and arrogant attitude that my brother had then think again. I won't have that in my presence. Now get moving. I don't have to explain anything to you." The Raikage said.

Yugito growled but kept moving, _That bastard is going to die_, her and Nibi thought in unison. Yugito glanced inside her head, she hadn't released the doors in her mind, but then she realized that it's because of the merging. Nibi glanced back at her, his blue fur ridgid, and his gold eyes hard with hatred. Inside her head she curled up against Nibi like a child would a stuffed animal, while outside her body was lifelessly moving towards the council's room surrounded by some of the higest ranking ninja to keep her under control. But as much as she hated it they could have led her on a leash and she would have followed. Her father would never had something like this, nor was Yugito a weak person, but she knew better than to anger her uncle again, the first year when she rebelled she was beaten almost to the point of death. Everyone in her village detested her so half the time all they had to do was release her on the streets. Between the beatings from the villagers she had to live on her own scrounging for whatever food she could find and any safe place to sleep. Raiya was right, Nibi was her only friend now that her father was dead.

_**Don't think about it kitten. That past is long gone. I know that the choice to come back and be obedient was not something either of us wanted. Our choice was to have a safe place to stay and to sleep. But keep alert I have no idea what the bastard is planning on doing now.**_

_Right_

Two ninja opened doors to a circular room where 6 other people were sitting. They stood up and bowed at her, an action she was not accustomed to after the years of abuse and isolation.

"Lady Yugito, it's been too long since we last saw you, but alas, this meeting can not last long nor will we see you again. There is a group known as Akatsuki that are after the bijuu, such as Nibi that rests within you. They have attacked several villages already, almost destroying them. They even killed the Kazekage of the sand. These men cannot be beaten. Our only option is to hand you over. I apologize Lady Yugito, but there is no other choice. Please Yugito, will you freely go with these men to save our village?" One of the council members spilled out before everyone was in the room.

Nibi's tails twitched inside her head as a low threatening growl escaped his throat. _**Figures these bastards. I doubt they weren't aware of how we were treated, with as many sources as they have they can't be oblivious. Now the only time they let you out is when they're threatened. The freakin cowards. Yugito, please merge with me so we can destroy this place and these damned bastards.**_

_No Nibi, this is our chance to escape this place._

_**But you heard then Yugito, this gang killed the kazekage of the village, he is the one that hold the one tailed Shikaku. He is the one of the weakest of us bijuu mind you but we aren't to be taken lightly. If we're handed over to them Yugito then there's no telling what talents they have or if we'll be able to get out.**_

_We will Nibi, after all being free is all that we want._

"Nibi and I agree. We'll meet at the edge of our city for the transaction so they don't have to come inside our village." Yugito said.

"That won't be necessary miss we're already here. Here's your money now leave the girl to us. And we thought that getting you would be hard." A male voice said from the doorway.

The two Akatsuki members stood there, both dressed in black robes with red clouds. One had grayish skin and bright green eyes, the other had silver hair and almost blood red colored eyes. The one with the green eyes took her by the arm and started dragging her, the other member following her from behind. She was barely out the door when she heard the Raikage go after the bag of money. The red eyed man stopped but the other one looked back at him.

"No Hidan, we have no time for that. You wouldn't be able to relish the death of that greedy pig. He gave up his own niece probably not for his village but that money that will now line his pockets. He's not worth it and we have work to do." The green eyed Akatsuki said.

The green eyed Akatsuki her towards the exit as Hidan grimaced in distaste before he followed behind them. Yugito followed, planning not only her next move but her escape.

-END CHAPTER 7-

Hope that u liked and thanks for reading. Sorry if u don't like how yugito is treated but that will come into play later. Favs and comments are as always welcomed and appreciated. And I know yall wanna kill me for the cliffhanger but if you do how can I write more? See yah later in the next chapter.


	8. Demon's Battles

Sorry for the cliffhangers. They shall be continued, but hope u are enjoying, favs and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Also I apologize for all the flashbacks, but I think it's better to know why Yoka wants to fight and why she's mad at him, so I apologize that this is so long, but between fight and memories there's a lot of stuff. Also my story is rated M, there is one scene here but not a lemon, doubt its high enough to even score enough as a lime, but just warning you. Also pronunciation its: Ki-ren

Also found this today while surfing the site and this fits my thoughts almost perfectly.- http:/ shiramune. deviantart. com/ art/ Nariko-Goddess-of-War-64910051 - I wanted to make sure that it showed up in the fanfic. Copy and put the link together. Just add the tails, the red fox ears, and the black eye makeup. The outfit isn't what I put on her though. But you got a pretty hot Kyuubi ^^ Also all the outfits are on my deviantart page just look for the link on my author's page.

**Bold = demon/bijuu**

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold + Italics = demon/bijuu thoughts**_

**-Chapter 8-Demon's Battles-**

Yugito was led by Hidan and his partner out of the village. "This was too easy Kakuzu, I wanted more action, I want to kill, to thrill in their pain, why are we leaving? Plus why did we pay them?" Hidan said.

"We're going to the temple to get a bigger bounty once we get this girl back to our hideout to get that cat extracted. So let's go. I will not have that money be a waste. Plus if you wanna kill him to rid the place of that filth, then do it when we don't have a hostage or a liability." Kakuzu said.

"Alright alright. Then let's go, come on. The sooner I can get back here the better." Hidan said.

Yugito glanced between the two Akatsuki members. Wondering about what she should do. There was a guy behind her that had nothing more on his mind then to kill someone and she didn't know anything about the other one that was still dragging her by the arm.

-Back near Konoha-

Kyuubi was leading Houkou to almost the edge of Fire County. Where there was a small rocky hill range, out of the way, perfect for their battle. Yokoma landed and turned back so she could face Houkou. He landed a few feet away from her and stood slowly. His eyes were wary, while hers were cold, ready to fight. Houkou's ears fell back. _**I was such a pup. The way I tried to court her, with what I did to her, no wonder she hates me now.**_ He sighed and Yokoma looked at him cautiously. He held out his hands showing he didn't want to fight. Yokoma bit her lip.

"**Please Yoka. I understand why you're mad at me, but please, can you give me another chance? I'm not like that anymore." **He said.

"**Once a wolf always a wolf. You expect me to believe you can change you're nature?" **she snarled.

"**I was only doing what I saw my pack do to court a mate. I should have known that you were different. I wanted you Yoka. I figured that since it worked for my kind it would work for you. I was such an idiot, and too headstrong. Please, no strings attached Yoka, if you don't fight me then all I ask is that you spend some time with me, date like the humans too. And see if you change your mind. If we fight Yoka, if I win by our laws you know you have to submit to me." **Houkou said.

"**That's not going to matter. I won't lose." **She said.

Yoka lunged for Houkou and he blocked her kick. She jumped and somersaulted into a landing. Houkou went after her, his tails starting to blaze his different elements. He let his instincts take over. He wouldn't be able to fight otherwise. All these years of pent up yearning was messing with his head. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew how strong her spirit was, he would have to make her submit. He blocked hit after hit as she kept attacking him. He stared at her face, write with anger. _**Still beautiful after all these years. Listen to me, when did I become so soft. **_His mind drifted back to the day when he first met her.

_***flashback over 100 years ago in **__**錯覚の森林 **__**Mori no Shotajio (Forest of Illusion)**__*****_

_Houkou's brother slapped him on the back as the other brothers were laughing and carrying on. Son of Fenris, Houkou was the only one among his siblings that had gained more than one tail and it seems that he was the only one that would. They were celebrating another victory over the kitsune clan. The two tribes weren't at war or even enemies, the wolves just liked to have bouts of power or fight to claim territory. There was a mix tribe led by Akami son of both the Lady and Fenris when they had a relationship before their current mates. Fenris wasn't the traditional type wolf when it came to mating for life. But most of the time everything was at peace between the tribes, except when Fenris wanted to rile things up. The Lady was fine with any fighting as long as the special weapons were used so there weren't any fatalities. Both tribes had illusionary weapons that when hit with one it would be as you got that injury or die but after about half an hour the illusion would be broken and you'd either be alive or unharmed. Those were the Lady's terms and if the wolves wanted to fight they would have to follow those terms._

_So far even though he was the youngest of the sons he was still stronger and faster than his siblings, but there was talk that he was a mix breed since he had multiple tails. If his father wasn't the alpha, they probably would have kicked him out to Akami's tribe. Although there wasn't any hard feelings against the kitsunes and wolves it was safer for mix breeds to not be around just one type of tribe because if something came up such as a power surge of elements as an element affinity of kitsunes, wolves have no way of taking care of or helping that mix breed. Houkou had been keeping the secret of his multiple affinity, but the longer he stayed among the wolves the sooner someone may notice._

"_**Awe come on Houkou, you were great out there if we were really fighting them you would dominate them all, but for right now I see a few females looking this way. You know the rules you can play all that you want but once you get the mark on one girl then she's your mate. You're not gonna find her unless you snoop around though. So go on and teach those girls whose alpha." **__his brother said._

"_**Oh shut up Vaki, I'll do what I want." **__Houkou responded._

_A bolder one of the females came up to the two of them and smiled at Houkou. __**"I heard you're the big bad wolf around here and you're kinda cute too. Such a wolf shouldn't be spending his nights alone." **__She said seductively._

_Houkou shook his head and shoved Vaki towards her. __**"I'm fine for now, but my brother would be more than happy to have someone sleep with him." **__Houkou said._

_Houkou put his hands in his pockets and started walking to nowhere in particular. He went towards the sound of the waterfall, one of his favorite places to go and think. The last girl he slept with conjured up a mate mark with another male barely a week after. Although it was the way of the tribe it still hurt. He stopped, an unfamiliar scent among the lilies breaking him out of his thoughts. He went cautiously towards the waterfall to see who was on his turf. He stepped and looked over the edge. Below him the waterfall ran into a small pool surrounded by trees with white lilies growing along the pool. Laying among the white petals was a girl with crimson red hair, dressed in a silver and gold kimono, __**Only the Lady's family is permitted to wear that color**__, he thought to himself, and surly enough 9 red tails spilled out around her, and around where the base of the tail met her body was a gold chain with the Lady's family crest attached to it. A gold rose with 10 thorn stems creating a celtic knot. She was sleeping with a book in her outstretched hand. Houkou sat and watched her sleep, entranced by her. He took in her scent and couldn't keep himself from going down to explore. He stepped towards her and reached for her brushing the farthest tail away from her body. He had only seen the warriors and none of the kitsune women fought in the skirmishes except for a rare few. He had never seen anything so beautiful, not even the Lady herself. _

_The fur on her tails felt so much softer than his or any other wolves' fur, almost like silk. She rustled and his hand froze. Her eyes fluttered then met his and they widened. She flinched then jumped back away from him, withdrawing a small dagger from her kimono and took a fighters stance. Houkou put his hands up. _

"_**Sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you. You were just so beautiful, I just had to make sure that the forest wasn't playing a trick on me. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Houkou, can I ask yours?" **__he said._

"_**My name is Yokoma, the only daughter of the lady from the autumn moon generation, and perhaps her last." **__She replied._

"_**It's nice to make your acquaintance." **__he said._

"_**Same to you. You must be from another tribe. Silver kitsunes are very rare, and I don't recognize you as someone from our tribe." **__She said noticing his tails._

"_**Yeah, I belong to Fenris's wolf tribe." **__He said._

"_**Fenris? So then you must be a mixbreed, wolves don't have multiple tails." **__she said he saw the recognition on her face, and also something else, a hint of disappointment._

"_**No I'm pure wolf, son of Fenris and Narune." **__he said._

"_**Oh I should have noticed the chain around your neck, the moon and dagger is Fenris's crest. …. It was nice to meet you but I probably should be going now." **__She said stepping back away from him._

"…_**.Uh… yeah, well I come to this spot a lot so I'll see you around?" **__Houkou said._

_Yokoma smiled, __**"I wouldn't mind." **__she said._

"_**Then goodbye till another day." **__He said._

"_**See yah**__." she said before disappearing, lilly petals falling to the ground were the only thing that proved she had even been there._

_After that meeting they became good friends and spent a lot of time with each other, finding new places to explore or something to do. He started to develop feelings for her. Both of them were the "royalty" of the tribe allowed them to do whatever they wanted. In the forest of illusion time is infinite so although it's a REALLY long time to know a person it only feels like a month to a year to those living inside that realm, also they don't age much so that also puts a damper on the awareness aspect. _

Houkou broke out of his thoughts as one of Yokoma's clawed punches snagged him across the face. She jumped back and a smirk played on her lips.

"**What's wrong Houkou? You seem distracted. You said you want me but I don't see that in your eyes right now." **She said.

"**Reminiscing Yokoma. The day we first met you were at the waterfall between the boundaries of our tribes." **He said.

Yokoma looked taken aback. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she remembered the day well. She was dazzled by his looks. She had wished he was a kitsune, so she could get permission from her mother to let him court her. The moment he said he was a wolf he heart had dropped, The Lady would never allow the royal blood to be tainted again. Not with what happened to Akami. The mix of blood and power makes the child's power unstable, and although tolerated, the mix breeds were still outcasts among the tribes. That was probably why Kiren was chosen for her.

_Yokoma had been called to her mother's bedroom. The Lady sat in front of her mirror brushing her silver hair down to its grey tips. Her silver gold eyes focused on her daughter's figure in the mirror._

"_**Rumor has it that you have been going out with Fenris's young boy for a while now Yokoma. Is this true?" **__her mother asked her voice calm but sharp._

"_**Yes mother. We mostly just sit and talk or playfight, but that is mostly it." **__Yokoma said._

"_**Do you have feelings for him?" **__her mother asked._

_Yes, I think I do__**. "No mother, he is a wolf. I've already held back my heart against him. Akami has told me what his life is like and I've seen the unbalance of magic and what it does to their host. I wouldn't risk a situation where my kit has to go through that." **__Yokoma said._

"_**I hear the fear in your voice Yokoma, you know better than to lie to me. What you are giving me is you're rationalizations for trying to keep away. But even with them, you'll soon make a mistake with that wolf. Thus, I have found a suitable mate for you. His name is Kiren, a four tail kitsune from a tribe known as the Mivera. He will be arriving here soon. Do you understand or are you angry with me?" **__Her mother said, turning towards her daughter._

"_**No mother I understand and I am glad. I am afraid that I'm starting to fall in love with Houkou, but I know that wolves and kitsune's aren't meant to live together as mates." **__Yokoma said._

_Her mother looked at her with a hurt look in her eyes. __**"I wish there was a way to counteract the curse of the magic blend dear. I want you to be free to love who you want, but I can't." **__she said._

"_**There is no need to say anything mother. There is no need to make this anymore complicated then it is." **__Yokoma said._

"_**Tell that wolf goodbye Yokoma, don't let his thoughts linger on you anymore, it will only hurt you both." **__Her mother said._

"_**I understand mother." **__Yokoma said._

"_**Do you want an escort? Wolves have been known to have a temper or try to dominate anyone they believe to be their mate. He may not take well to rejection, if he sees you as his mate already I assure you dear that he won't stop, he will dominate you like every wolf does to an unwilling mate." **__Her mother warned._

_Yokoma could see the wisdom in her eyes, but she dismissed it. She knew Houkou, and he wouldn't hurt her. Despite being on the Alpha ranks in his pack he didn't have that personality. She trusted him, and that was good enough for her._

"_**No mother. I'll be safe tonight and if it's called for I know how to defend myself." **__Yokoma said._

"_**Good then go, and be safe my little kit." **__Her mother said._

_Yokoma bowed and left the palace, and went outside their territory like she had so many nights._

Houkou stared at her, she had a lost almost hurt look on her face, he had a good idea what moment that she was thinking about.

_**She's late. She's usually here by moonrise.**_He thought.

_He looked up to see a crimson streak move through the trees. Anyone unawares would have thought it was nothing more than an autumn leaf floating in the wind. There was one problem with that notion, it was currently spring, the crimson didn't match the sakura petals falling to the ground. He clutched a copy of his family's crest with him. He had the blacksmith create it to fit with her crest. He hoped that she accepted him, despite being a wolf. His father gave him permission to mate with her, saying the fact that he was multi-tailed gave him more of a chance with her, since his magic was already more like a kitsune, and if need be Fenris would talk with The Lady._

_Yokoma landed on the ground causing the petals to rush into the air then rain down on her. __**So beautiful, just like the day I met her**__.____He stepped away from the rocky waterfall, the crest clutched in his pocket. He stopped, something in her gaze wasn't right. _

"_**Is something wrong Yoka?" **__he asked._

_She adverted her gaze. __**"I'm sorry I can't see you anymore." **__She said._

_Houkou stood there shocked. His hand let go of the crest in his pocket and stared at her. Anger bubbled inside him. __**"Why!"**__ His voice was louder and harsher then he would have meant it to be, but he couldn't understand why. __**"I thought we had something together. Please Yoka, look at me, at least answer me." **__He pleaded._

"_**You've seen the mixbreeds. You know why they are sent to Akami, but what you don't know is how many of them don't survive. They are killed by their own magic. I couldn't go through that, I couldn't put any child of mine through that. Also I am part of the royal family it is part of my duty to produce another heir to keep our bloodline intact." **__Yokoma said with her head down she couldn't face him. Even though this was for the best her heart felt like it was shattering._

"_**Those are nothing but excuses Yoka! Can you honestly tell me that you don't care for me!" **__Houkou growled._

"_**I'm sorry Houkou, either way it doesn't matter. My mother has found a mate for me, to bring another tribe closer to our own." **__Yokoma said._

"_**So you'll give your own freedom and you're heart to someone that you don't know?" **__He said his fury starting to bubble inside of him._

"_**Please Houkou don't make this any harder on either of us. You're a wolf, are you really going to take me when we both know the mate mark only appears on one of your own kind? What about the wolf you belong with? Are you really going to keep chasing me and leave her alone?" **__Yokoma said._

"_**That's just it, I don't want any other then you. Please, I'm a multi-tailed wolf, but not a half-breed. Doesn't that say anything?" **__he said._

"_**I'm sorry Houkou, I need to get back. I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept coming." **__Yokoma said, her voice cracking, she knew if she stayed she'd cry, but she couldn't do that it would only entice Houkou further. He couldn't know how much he meant to her. She had a duty that came before her heart and listening to her heart would be dangerous right now._

_Yokoma turned around and was about to use her flash step to get back quickly, but before she could even get her foot off the ground she had the wind knocked out of her as Houkou grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby tree. She winced from the pain and looked up into a face she didn't know. She was used to the carefree expression on his face, not this cold and anger twisted face. __**Wolves have been known to have a temper or try to dominate anyone they believe to be their mate.**__ She hadn't believed that Houkou was capable of that, but right now she wished she had asked her mother for an escort._

_His face softened as he continued to stare at her. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. His hands were clutching her tightly. He released her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. __**"Please don't leave me, Yoka, please."**__ He lifted his crest out of his pocket and reached behind her attaching his crest onto hers. He could feel the magic locking it into place. And she jerked, feeling it too. __**"Houkou….." **__She pushed him away and snagged the combined crest off of her tails and threw it at him. __**"I'm sorry Houkou, just go back to your pack and leave me alone." She said.**_

_She pushed him to the ground and fled. Houkou picked up their crest and clutched it in his hand. The dagger pierced the rose and the rose celtic knot became entangled in the hilt. He stared in the direction she had fled. The magic had connected the two, it hadn't reacted negatively, and their magic could work together, if she would let it. He knew her main fear would be the magic clash within their child, but their magic harmonized rather than fought with each other. He put the crest in his pocket, she was his and he wasn't about to let her sacrifice to go with someone else. There was only one way to prove it, if he was wrong shed hate him forever, but if he was right and he knew he was, no one would refute that they were meant to be. He was sickened by the thought of what he had to do but there was no other choice, she'd be taken away from him if he didn't._

_Houkou stood up and leapt at her, grabbing her again pushing her against another tree, she whimpered but his determination overtook any thoughts of making sure not to hurt her. "__**I won't be rejected Yokoma, you are the only one that I want and you'll be the only one I'll take**__". His claws lengthened and tore through her kimono and bit into her skin, drawing blood. "__**Houkou… please no."**__ Her voice was broken in a sob. __**He may not take well to rejection, if he sees you as his mate already I assure you dear that he won't stop, he will dominate you like every wolf does to an unwilling mate**__. Her mother had been right although she hadn't wanted to believe it. Houkou pressed his body against hers and tried to play the part of seduction he had seen one of his brother's use. He had known that that female was the one who would bear his mark, and he was right. She had resented him for the forcefulness of his tactics, but now they were happily mated, and she was going to be having his pup soon. Houkou had felt the magic pulse as the two crest connected, he knew Yokoma was his, and if she wouldn't let it be that way he'd force her the only way he knew how. He loosened his claws and kissed her, when she tried to push him away he slammed her on the ground and straddled her, grabbing her hands and pinning them to her sides. _

"_**Yoka, please I'd prefer not to force, now quit being childish and just accept the truth. You belong with me." **__Houkou said._

"_**No, Houkou, I can't and we can't, now get off of me and let me go. Please Houkou, you're not like this, please.**__" She pleaded._

_His eyes hardened __**"Fine, if that is how you want it Yokoma, then so be it." **__ He kissed her and trailed his kisses down her torn kimono, he was about to nuzzle away the torn fabric to expose her to him. _

"_**I knew I should have come, and I'm glad I did, get off her you mongrel, and you'll be lucky I don't castrate you for hurting Yokoma like this."**__ A voice growled at the edge of the clearing. _

_Houkou's head snapped up from her chest and a threatening growl escaped his throat. __**"And who the hell are you to even make a claim like that?"**_

_The stranger stepped from the shadows of the forest to the moonlit clearing. He was around the same height and size as Houkou, but his body was slighter, as all the kitsune's were. His short crimson hair fell into his eyes and was rising off of the nape of his neck. His amber eyes were sparking in rage. _

"_**My name is Kiren, and my claim is that is MY mate that you have whimpering underneath you. I made her a vow that I would be back for her and now I am. Now PUP, get the hell off MY mate before I tear you apart!"**_

_Houkou snarled, but decided a different tactic other then fighting the kitsune. He needed a chance to lay claim to Yokoma, to prove to her that she was his destined mate. No one would refute a mate mark. She was his and no one was going to stop him from taking her, especially not some damned kitsune that didn't give a damn about her. There was no way that this bastard could love her any more than he did. And there was no way he'd lose to one. _

"_**I challenge you then for the right to mate. Whoever wins gets her." **__Houkou said, he knew he couldn't lose a fight to a kitsune, wolves were stronger then the foxes. Once her suitor lost his rights no one else could stand in his way._

"_**I'm not a prize or a trophy Houkou, what the hell has gotten into you?" **__Yokoma said._

"_**Because I love you Yokoma, can't you see that you belong with me? There is no way I'd lose to this damned kitsune that doesn't give a damn about you." **__Houkou said._

"_**I beg to differ on one of those notions. I traveled with my parents here on a pilgrimage to pay respects to the lady and my parents wanted to get a blessing on their newborn daughter, my sister, whose silver coat kept her apart from the rest of our clan. When I came I was only a few years older than Yokoma in looks, and we hit it off as playmates while we had stayed for the festival. It was a short time that we were together but I was taken by her and I know that she was everything that I could ever want. When my parents told me we had to leave I had taken her hand and made a solemn vow that I came back to fulfill and under the Lady's orders none the less. Even you're father cannot tangle with politics among courting the royal family. Also once I tell them what you were doing to her there is no way you'll be let near her again." **__Kiren said._

"_**I hadn't realized who you were, when my mother had said the name it didn't register, I thought it was just a kitsune my mother had found, but I remember now. It was a crescent moon that night you had pulled me aside in the palace and told me that you had fallen in love with me and that you'd come back for me. You swore it on the moon, and you kissed me under the moonlight that was streaming in before you went away. It was so long ago." **__Yokoma said._

_Houkou felt anger streaming through his whole body. This kitsune dare say he had a claim to HIS Yokoma? A child's foolishness is all that he promised her. And he was too late. She was Houkou's and he would prove it. Houkou stood up and slammed her against a tree and used his earth tail, his most favorite, to wrap the earth around her and solidify it, making it harder then steel. He faced Kiren, his face distorted by anger._

"_**I'll accept you're challenge mongrel. Now wolf, do you wish to fight to the death, in animal or in human form." **__Kiren said._

"_**Animal, so I can relish tearing you bit by bit. To the death if need be, but Yoka is mine, and I won't allow you to take her!" **__Houkou replied._

_Houkou lunged as his transformation happened in mid air, he landed as a white wolf with 5 angry tails blazing and swaying behind him. Kiren had jumped out of the way and his transformation also happened in midair. His landing was more graceful. He landed and faced Houkou calmly, his four crimson tails barely twitching behind him. He held his head high and growled. Houkou smiled, in their world tails meant power, he had five while this kitsune had only four. Yokoma watched in anguish she wanted to cry out but she had no idea who to cry out for. She understood Houkou's anger, but the way he acted earlier and the way he was acting now, it frightened her. She had forgotten Kiren long ago, but seeing what he had grown to be, to see that he still cared for her touched her deeply. She silently pray that he stayed safe._

_Houkou raced towards Kiren at breakneck speeds catching Kiren off guard. Houkou raked his right claw, laced with some lightning chakra, across Kiren's side, causing him to stumble. Kiren shook off the numbness in his body and raced past Houkou, slamming one of his tails that was engulfed in an eerie blue fire into him as he passed. Houkou jumped away but not before getting his back left leg nicked by the fire. Houkou growled and turned and faced his foe._

"_**Give up fox, no four tail can beat me!"**__ Houkou said._

_Kiren growled and looked over at Yokoma then turned back to Houkou and soon all four of his tails were completely covered in blue fire. He flicked his tails sending four blue fireballs towards Houkou who defused the fireball with a wave of his tails. Kiren growled again and Houkou smirked. Houkou noticed Kiren eyeing Yokoma every now and again and got an idea. Houkou's tails started to glow an emerald green color before slamming them on the ground in front of him causing five streaks of crystal spikes to erupt out of the ground and raced towards Yokoma._

"_**No, Yokoma!" **__Kiren yelped._

_Kiren jumped in front of Yokoma and focused his chakra in front of him and made a barrier of blue fire in front of him. When the spikes slammed into the barrier there was a small struggle for dominance before the two techniques exploded causing dust and debris to obscure the damage. When the dust cloud settled Houkou let out a loud howl of laughter at the sight of Kiren back in his human form laying face first in the ground covered in cuts. Yokoma stared in shock. Houkou had actually aimed an attack against her. She looked up at Houkou and saw a glimmer of madness in his eyes, __**what have I done? What happened to you Houkou? Did I do this? And Kiren, I'm so sorry.**__ She looked down at Kiren and started to worry he had protected her from the worst of the explosion. She had a few scratches here and there but nothing bad. Kiren growled and got up into a kneeling position. _

"_**How dare you try to hurt her like that! Who the hell do you think you are mongrel? She's promised to me. I'll rip you apart for trying to hurt my mate." **__Kiren said._

_Houkou's eyes slit and he bit down hard, a growl rising in his throat. Yokoma shook internally. It scared her to see Houkou like this. __**"You're mate! She belongs to me. Do you actually think that I'd let that attack hit her? But you're been such a good play toy, I think I'll give you the honor to let you live. And you can watch as I claim her. As I tear off her clothes and expose her to me, as I kiss her and take her, make her mine for eternity."**_

"_**You've gone mad! I won't allow you to degrade her like that! I wouldn't mind it if she cared about you and wanted you. But after that stunt you just pulled, there is no way I could let you near her. She will be mine." **__Kiren said._

"_**I'm the only one she belongs with." **__Houkou said._

"_**You're a fool. Can you not smell her fear? You've not only scared her you scarred her. You haven't earned the right, especially if you're willing to risk hurting her in order to get your enemy." **__Kiren said._

"_**Shut up and fight you damned fox. She will be mine whether you like it or not. Once I defeat you, I will take her. You'll watch as her screams of defiance become moans of pleasure." **__Houkou said._

_Kiren growled and glared at Houkou. His clan castrated and punished any man that even attempted doing what this mongrel suggested. He wasn't going to allow him to do that to the Lady's daughter, he'd be killed by the Lady himself. He looked back at Yokoma, and the fear in her eyes made him even angrier. This pup said he loved her, no mongrel could love anything threatening and acting this way. His tails flared up as power flowed through him. He would protect Yokoma, and he wouldn't let this mongrel lay another hand on her. Blue fire flared against his tails and dimmed to show a 5__th__ tail flicking beside the other four. The Lady would put him in the torture if he allowed Yokoma to get hurt. _

_Kiren placed his hands the forest floor and concentrated some chakra into the ground. Kiren smirked as he slowly got to his feet and showed what was in his hand, a robin egg blue petal rose. Houkou couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a flower doing any harm. __**"Oh you think I am not being serious then you don't know anything about my clan's techniques. Kitsune style: Rose Flame Arrows!"**__ Kiren acted like he was going to throw the rose but as he did the petals came off and flew towards Houkou. Houkou jumped to his right but not before four of the petals sliced though his skin burning him. Houkou growled in pain as he turned to Kiren who was still smirking. __**"You stupid mongrel I am not done with you yet. Kitsune style: Burning Rose Whip!"**__ Kiren flicked his wrist and the rose became a long reddish green thorn whip. Houkou growled and raced towards Kiren hoping to get a luck blow in. Kiren jumped back out of Houkou's range before snapping the whip at him striking Houkou across his face. Houkou stumbled back which Kiren took advantage of striking him over and over with his whip. _

_Houkou growled before yelling. __**"Enough die fox, Wolf style: Crystal Wolf Missile!" **__ A good size crystal wolf rose out of the ground in front of Houkou and streaked towards Kiren and Yokoma. Kiren seeing Yokoma in the way of the attack grabbed her, using his chakra cut the bounds that held her, and tossed her out of the way before the wolf struck the ground right at his feet exploding sending sprawling backwards. __**"You stupid fox think that someone like you even stood a chance against me. Now stay there while I enjoy the spoils."**_

"_**If you even touch a hair on her head I will skin you alive!"**__ Growled Kiren slowing getting to his feet ignoring the pain, another tail had appeared, making a total of six. Houkou stared in shock and bit down in fury a deep throated growl rising. __**"Why won't you just die! Wolf Style: Crystal Wolf Missile!" **_

_Kiren quickly stated. __**"Not on your life, Kitsune style: Bamboo Magma Cannon!"**__ At the same time as the crystal wolf rose out of the ground a large bamboo trunk erupted out of the ground. The wolf raced towards Kiren but not before a large ball a molten magma shot out of the trunk. The two projectiles collided but the magma surrounded the wolf melting it and severely burning Houkou but leaving him alive. Kiren transformed back into his kitsune form and jumped onto Houkou with a snarl, pinning him on his back._

"_**Now pup, you have lost. And by YOUR rules Yokoma is mine. I don't want to see you near her again. If you try to hurt her again I will personally castrate and rip you to pieces." **__Kiren snarled._

_Houkou growled but the fight left him exhausted. His vision started to go black as he saw Kiren transform back to his human form, pick her up, hold her to his chest, kiss her hair, trying to comfort her, and walking away from him. The one thing that had always bugged him was the demented smile on Kiren's face as she clung to him. Something was wrong he just didn't know what. _

Houkou's ears fell back in shame as he remembered that day. He had woken up alone on the forest floor, he had raced to the kitsune village only to find that Kiren and Yokoma had asked Gomba- the giant toad that was frequently summoned to the human realm- to take them there, a place where Houkou couldn't follow easily. The kitsune's were outraged by what they heard that he had done and drove him out. The kitsunes shut their doors to the wolves, and Fenris was forced to drive his son out in order to gain back the Lady's favor. Houkou traveled endlessly to find a gate, and when he did he found himself in Iwa. He had found the rumors of Yokoma and Kiren living near the fire country's Village Hidden in the Leaves. He traveled there to find a sight he wished he never saw. It was a sunny day and Kiren and Yokoma were out of their den in their kitsune forms curled up together in the sunlight. He had growled and was about to make another challenge until he saw a small red fluff ball break away from them and run around. He had lost track of all time, he had no idea how long he had been banished or they in the human world, but she had already had a kit with Kiren. Rage bubbled inside him as he stared at the small fur ball. Yokoma stood up gracefully, and went over to her kit, which was going too far towards the edge of the clearing. It squeaked and nuzzled against his mother's face and pranced over to his father where it jumped up onto his head and proceeded to fall asleep on his neck. Yokoma went over and licked Kiren's muzzle and he did the same. She curled up against him, placing her head against her sons as they fell asleep together, as a family. Houkou fled the scene worried that his rage would cause him to hurt her again. He ran back towards the gate, but the villagers of Iwa were waiting for him. He attacked them, trying to protect himself and also directing his pent up rage at them. The next thing he knew he was sealed up, until they released him into his jinchuuriki.

Houkou looked up at Yokoma, her face looked like she was torn between tears and rage. She growled and sent a fire attack at him. Houkou punched his fist into the earth and lifted it out with pure crystal around it, he send and electric current through it and delivered Yokama's attack back at her. It hit her and trusted her into the mountain behind her, crumbling it with the impact. Yokoma stepped out, the electricity still circuiting through her body.

**"Please Yoka, I don't want to keep hurting you. I don't know why you're holding back, but it's obvious, you've gotten weaker. Please submit and let's get this over with." **Houkou said.

Yoka glared up at Houkou her gold eyes hard with rage as she struggled to get to her feet. **"NO! I'M NOT SOME DAMNED TROPHY TO BE WON HOUKOU, I WON'T LOOSE AND TARNISH KIREN'S MEMORY!"**

**"Kiren is dead Yoka, you have to get over the past. I'm sorry for what I did, but please, can't you forgive me. I was pissed, young, and headstrong. I didn't know any other way. I'm not like that anymore, please Yoka, I don't want to hurt you, I just couldn't stand the thought of loosing you." **Houkou said.

Yoka closed her eyes her face clenched in pain. She balled her fists. Her chakra became visible swirling around her making the surrounding rocks melt and a nearby stream to start to boil.

**"I won't lose. PREPARE YORSELF HOUKOU, IF YOU HAVE TO BE DEAD TO QUIT THIS DAMN FIGHT THEN SO BE IT!" **she roared her chakra starting to swirl around her.

Houkou stepped back at the surge of power Yoka was exerting. Yokoma took one step forward while Houkou took one step back he never meant to piss her off this much. Her tails were being engulfed by chakra. Yokoma then let out a loud roar scaring everyone in the area before focusing on her target. Houkou's heart filled with pain. _**She never got over his death has she, or worse, has she never gotten over what I almost done to her?**_

Yomoka made the first move, pulling out her dagger, it had been a gift from her mother, and she never went anywhere without it. He pulled out his as well, a replica of the one he wore around his neck, the symbol of Fenris's family. The met and sparks flew off of the blades. They both focused their chakra into their legs and disappeared in a burst of pure speed. The two slammed into each other trying to slice the other in half.

"**This is for tarnishing Kiren's name!"** Yokoma tossed her knife into the air and blurred through some hand signs so fast no one could tell what they were. **"Kitsune style: Rosary Gale!"** Yokoma clapped her hands together creating a horizontal cyclone with rose thorns and rose petals swirling in it. Houkou's eyes went wide at the oncoming attack he raised his hands up to protecting his vitals as the technique hit him dead on. Yokoma smirked as she saw it connect but it disappears when she saw Houkou sporting only a few minor cuts.

"**You have grown weaker Yokoma. Please give up I don't want to hurt you but you are giving me no choice. Kiren is dead, plus he would not want you to act like this."** Houkou said calmly, lowering his arms.

Yokoma growled at his statement. **"Don't you dare go there. You are not Kiren so how would you know anything about him?"** Yokoma knelt down like she was about to sprint towards him but pulled out a crimson red rose. She ran at full speed as she grabbed rose stem of the rose right below the petals and yanked up like she was going to rip them off. Only to have the stem grow and look like a thorn Bo staff. She proceeded to try to club Houkou with her new weapon. But he was just fast enough to get out of her way.

"**Wolf style: Prism Cage!"** Houkou did a few hand signs before stopping the ground below him. Pillars of crystal erupted out of the ground and circled around Yokoma, trapping her.

Their eyes met, Yoka's filled with pain and hate, Houkou's filled with shame and sadness. Yokoma hissed and jumped back. His expression surprised her, but she kept that night in her memory. Kiren didn't fight for claims, he had fought to protect her. She believed what he said, that Houkou's actions were works of obsession not love. Yokoma growled and sent a blast of pure chakra at the bars, slicing her prison into tiny shards. She jumped back and got onto all fours, her chakra leaking out and her tails twitching angrily behind her. The charka started to bubble up into reddish black orbs and the hair on the back of everyone's neck began to rise. Yokoma's chakra was pouring out of the bell and into the collar, and proceeded to leak out around her. It melted Naruto's weakened chakra chain leaving her at her own power, and began her transformation.

Hidan's head turned sharply, and he stopped in his tracks. Kakuzu looked back. "What is it?" Hidan looked back at him. "How can you not feel that?" Hidan said.

Kakuzu looked in the direction Hidan had been facing and then smiled. "It's another bijuu's chakra, a very strong one at that."

Yugito's eyes widened and Nibi went crazy in her head. _**That's the Kyuubi, oh crap that's the kyuubi, we're doomed.**_

'_Shush Nibi, what do you mean Kyuubi?' Yugito asked._

_**It's the nine tailed and the greatest and strongest of all us bujji. **__Nibi said._

Hiden smiled, "A powerful one huh? What do you say we go after it Kakuzu? I think we can handle it, and I don't think the kitten here will cause us any problems if we restrain her" he said.

"It's not our place, we're only in charge of her." Kakuzu said.

"Awe come on when's the last time you had some fun? Feel that chakra. Think of how much fun this is going to be!" Hidan said.

"I don't like it, something in this chakra, it feels evil." Kakuzu said.

"When have you been the scardy cat type Kakuzu?" Hidan countered.

Kakuzu let go of Yugito for a split second and she took that chance to run. She felt the chakra too and it scared her, but right now if these Akatsuki members were scared of it then maybe this bijuu will help a fellow bujji out.

_**ARE YO CRAZY YUGITO! What are you doing! Did I not just tell you that the kyuubi is dangerous, and what about those men behind us. You have no idea what speed they have or what they can do!**_

_Be quiet Nibi, do me a favor, split from me and go on ahead._

_**Wait what? You know it's a bad idea for me to do that Yugito.**_

_I don't care just go, if I am the one that meets up with that thing then there's no telling what it's going to do._

_**Fine.**_

Yugito kept running as behind her it was like a second her was materializing because she was moving too fast.

The mist solidified to a man a bit taller than her with blue hair, darker blue cat ears, and the same color tail. He wore black pants with leather belt like thing buckled around his thigh, a black shirt with blue trim and an almost corset made of leather belts. (Think mix between Ikuto and his chara from Shogo Chara, and add a chest plate to Ikuto's school uniform that's black with silver buckles)

He matched pace with Yugito and looked at her, his golden eyes filled with worry.

**"You sure about this kitten?" **Nibi said.

"Yes Nibi, you're faster of the two of us." Yugito said.

**"That's what I'm worried about, do you even have the strength to make it? It feels pretty far." **Nibi said.

"I'll be fine, but go, before anyone see's you." Yugito said.

He nodded and he shot like a bullet through the trees. Yugito jumped as someone came from behind her and she breathed relief that it was only Nibi. "What the hell Nibi?" He grinned at her. **"You know I won't leave you behind**". He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off her feet, using her jump as momentum to get her onto his back, he put her arm around his neck then grabbed her legs**. "Hold on kitten, we're gonna have to move pretty fast, these men are slow but I want them as far away as I can allow it." **Nibi said picking up the pace. He wasn't nicknamed a ghost for nothing.

Yugito tightened her grip as the forest turned into a blur. She felt the aurora getting stronger and shivered.

Houkou stepped back and grinded his teeth as he let his transformation take place as Yoka was in the process of hers. He got into the feral stance and howled as his own chakra poured out of him, his tails blazed with it as each element engulfed him. It faded with a rip of his claws and he stepped out, a wolf with pure white fur, with the exception of eye marks similar to kyuubi's but his were jagged, not her smooth pointed curve. His gold eyes reflected the lightning still rolling in the sky. Yoka screeched as her transformation was incomplete but she could go no farther. Her fur was spotted with the cloak and her tails were covered with it. Houkou quivered, the power amassing was overwhelming, but her cries of pain hit him even worse

Tsunade watched the turn of events with disdain. She turned to Naruto, "Reinforce that chain before she kills herself."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you see her own chakra is hurting her?" Tsunade said.

"Not yet, she asked me not to interfere. She'll hate me if I interrupt now and make her loose." Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter Naruto, reinforce the chain NOW!" Tsunade said.

_You're hurting yourself, please stop this before I stop it for you._

_**Interfere Naruto and so help me I'll rip you to shreds. I have one last attack that I can use and hopefully it will decide the fight, after that you can reinforce this binding collar that wretch put on me. Please Naruto, I've lost my mate and I want to be free to love who I choose now. If you stop me I won't get that chance. Please ….ahhh… ple…ase.. Nar…u..to…. I have to… do this… no matt…..er how… much…. how much it hurts.**_

Naruto bit his lip even in her thoughts she was becoming weak and pained. He wanted to stop it but he trusted her judgment. He didn't want to force her to stop something this important to her.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan, she says she has one last attack. After that I can reinforce the chain." Naruto said.

"She'll kill herself before that Naruto!" Tsunade said.

"It's the Kyuubi, good riddance if she does our job for us." Kiba stated.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "How dare you say something like that? She attacked our village because she was forced to and because someone named Madara killed her mate and kit. She doesn't deserve to be hated." Naruto said.

They all stared at Naruto, wondering why he cared so much but he turned to the fight, and they followed his stare back to the Kyuubi and Gobi. (Gobi= 5 tailed)

Yokoma screeched as her eyes turned feral red. The cloak had almost overcome her whole body, Houkou whimpered, he could see the blood mixing with the chakra, and the cloak burning her skin. This wasn't something normal, the only time this happened was if the body held more chakra than it could sustain. _**She has gotten so much weaker. Being trapped did a number on her.**_ She braced herself and he recognized the movements.

"**Shit! She's actually going to do that!" **he growled.

Her tails started to twine into each other in a celtic knot, a tail made out of thorns joined them, forming the first part of her crest, the second was the thorn tail growing into a bud and blossoming into a blood red rose. It absorbed the chakra bubbles around it turning it almost black. The tips of her nine tails blazed with fire and they were also absorbed by the rose. It broke off and started to spin. Yokoma jumped into the air flaring her tails out behind her, shooting out fox shaped fires into the rose and gathering the chakra into her mouth, firing it into the rose where it burst apart and traveled with the beam straight towards Houkou. **"Kitsune Style: Fire Rose Storm"**

Houkou barely had enough time to react after he figured out what she was doing. It was a jutsu that only the Lady's family could perform. He conjured up 2 crystal wolves and preformed another technique, this time on himself. **"Earth Style: Crystal Armor Jutsu"** He rammed his paws into the earth and it cracked in front of him and shot up engulfing him with earth. When it fell like sand Houkou looked like one of the crystal wolves beside him. Her jutsu was blazing for him, he sent the first wolf in and it was completely obliterated. Crystals flew everywhere. The second lasted a few seconds longer dispersing the petals like shurikans into the ground where they sliced into the earth. Houkou decided to take a risk and go through the beam to get to her, despite the danger. He jumped for her, taking a direct hit from her jutsu and his armor shattered as he sank his teeth into her collar. There was a ringing sound in his ears and a light grew between them, and then a force of chakra so strong that it blew them both backwards. There was a deep sharp pain in Houkou and he felt as if he was being cut apart. The chakra blast entered him and tried to combat his demonic chakra, when it dissipated out of him he felt like his soul was being torn in two.

Houkou stood there panting and looked over to his other half, unconscious on the ground. He had no idea what had just happened but he was glad to be rid of Tobiki, and to have a body that was just his own. Yokoma was still in her kitsune form, lying on the ground. She tried defiantly to stand but she collapsed, defeated. Houkou stood up and limped but he stood proudly. He had earned his right as a true alpha. She transformed back into her human form and rolled over onto her back. There wasn't any fight left in her, her chakra had been bound again, Naruto's replacing the chain and flooding the collar with his chakra forcing hers to be bound inside the bell again. Houkou limped over to her and she looked up at him, he was shocked to see tears coming from her eyes.

"**Yoka, please I didn't mean…" **Houkou said leaning down next to her.

**"Yeah right, go ahead and gloat you've gotten your trophy, now claim your dominance and let's get this over with." **Yokoma said.

Houkou flinched from her words. He laid his hand on the side of her face and leaded her head towards him**. "No, Yoka, I want you to love me, I'm not going to force myself onto you. I won't claim you till you're ready. It's what I should have done a long time ago, rather than trying to force you. Can you please forgive the actions of a foolish pup?"** He gave her a short kiss that she didn't respond to, her face still looked shocked. He stood up as he picked her up, carrying her bridal style back towards the group of Konoha ninjas but stopped, looking over his shoulder. His face scrunched up in confusion, and then he saw what he thought he felt.

**"Nibi?"**

**-End Chapter 8-**

**For those who do not know**. Fenris is from Norse mythology, son of Loki he is a giant wolf with incredible strength and knew it and boasted it. When the Norse gods tried to trap him he broke every chain, and rejoiced in it, until a ribbon chain was made he scoffed at it, and was trapped by it and I believe he can't be released till Ragnarock (if anything of that was wrong sorry) The lady is from Japanese mythology and I haven't been able to find much on her. The lady is depicted as a 100 or 1000 tailed kitsune and is the mother of all kitsunes.

**Also with the personalities of the tribe members**, I base them on their leaders, the lady a gentle caring calm personality, the wolves you have Fenris one who likes to mate and fight and party, and Akami is sort of a mix between the two. I hold wolves highly as loyal loving beautiful animals except when on the hunt. So although the wolf tribe and Houkou aren't the best or nicest type of people it's the character I wanna portray and as I said a society is based on their leader so thus Fenris is my base for those characters.

Hope you enjoyed, Comments/reviews and favorites are welcome.


	9. The Immortal Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I also have pictures that I drew for my character's outfits but still need to upload them to my deviantart page so you can see them. lunafox90 is my name on http:/ .com /art/ Binding-Collar-Outfits-130393901 put together

**Bold = demon/bijuu**

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold + Italics = demon/bijuu thoughts**_

**-Chapter 9-The "Immortal" Ones-**

Houkou laid his hand on the side of her face and leaded her head towards him**. "No, Yoka, I want you to love me, I'm not going to force myself onto you. I won't claim you till you're ready. It's what I should have done a long time ago, rather than trying to force you. Can you please forgive the actions of a foolish pup?"** He gave her a short kiss that she didn't respond to, her face still looked shocked. He stood up as he picked her up, carrying her bridal style back towards the group of Konoha ninjas but stopped, looking over his shoulder. His face scrunched up in confusion, and then he saw what he thought he felt.

**"Nibi?" he said.**

Kakuzu and Hidan stood surveying the scene. "What do you think? Three bijuu, we can take them."Hidan said.

"No Hidan. We need to report this back to base. There are three bijuu in Konoha. But even so look how many of their ninja are here, even the Lady Tsunade." Kakuzu said.

Hidan scoffed. "You're logic is really pissing me off." he said.

Kakuzu turned to him. "I know you're just itching to fight. The rest of the Akatsuki need to know about this, our main priority now is to report this."

"Listen, we can take this many ninja and those two bijuu have already done our job by tiring themselves out. And look, that girl has separated from her the two tail." Hidan said.

"If you want to fight then you're at it alone, the nine tailed is Itachi's job, not to mention the gobi is here too. Only the two tail is ours. And she is split from him, so it makes our job easier, all we have to do is capture and not extract. The same goes for the other bijuu. They need to know about this." Kakuzu said.

"You're not a coward Kakuzu, what is up with you?" Hidan said.

"The truth the others need to know about this, we need to go back. If you want to stay and fight then so be it but I'm going back. They need to be notified of this." Kakuzu said.

"Tch, we can take them, I'm goin on ahead." Hidan said.

The both of them disappeared like shadows on the wind, Kakuzu following his annoying stubborn partner.

Nibi stood at the top of one of the crumbled mountaintops with Yugito at his side. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped down, surveying the damage. There were small craters every few steps and crystal shards and petals imbedded to the earth. He looked wearily at Houkou and the Kyuubi. He wasn't going to submit his jurikinki to any danger, and both of these biju had more tails then him. He stopped as Konoha's ninja jumped down onto the battlefield, Naruto first in line. He was ready to protect Yoka if he had too.

Nibi gave one of his smirks at Houkou. **"Yo."**

"**You can stand down, Nibi is the two tailed, and an old friend of mine. I'm surprised to see you here though and who is this?" **Houkou said.

Nibi sighed in relief. **"Thanks, I had felt all that chakra from earlier and thought that I may get mixed into the fight or get attacked at. But I'm glad to see you're peaceful now. This is Yugito, daughter of the late riazekage from Kumo, the current one's niece. She was/is my container." **Nibi said.

"Kumo is no friend of Konoha, not with what you pulled with the Huga's those many years ago." Tsunade stated, glaring at Yugito.

"**Please Lady Tsunade, I've heard a lot about you from - and I know of you're strength. We come in peace. Her uncle gave Yugito and I up for a bounty to the Akatsuki. After her father died Yugito has been locked up. Despite being from that country, we have no affiliation with it, we come in peace. We only wanted help from our fellow bijuu. There are two members of the Akatsuki coming here." **Nibi said.

"No, just having you here is a danger to us. Being from Kumo will only put a bounty on your head here, especially if the Huga clan's elders has anything to say about it." Tsunade said.

"It's not like you Lady Tsunade, to worry about that." Neji stated. He was suspicious of the two tails account, but Yugito's headband told him where she came from was true. Despite what had happened to him with his father, he didn't feel any hatred towards this girl.

"Two bijuu are enough to draw in the Akatsuki to us, a third won't make much difference baa-chan. If you're going to drive them away, then you might want to do the same to me and Yoka, and to Houkou and Tobiki." Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto had made his point, and it was a good one. Hinata and Sakura were already checking up on Tobiki, and Tsunade knew that Houkou wouldn't leave Yoka now. She raised up her hands. "Stay, but I expect you to fight the Akatsuki coming here." Tsunade said.

Nibi nodded and looked at Houkou and the Kyuubi, she didn't seem as scary as he had pictured her. She looked at Nibi and smiled, **"Name's Yokoma and if Naruto will open the connection again then maybe I'd look like my usual self then a beaten up rat." **Yokoma said.

Naruto tried to activate the collar but found he couldn't, Tsunade looked at his attempts and her eyes grew wide. The collar had did one last attempt at using Naruto's chakra to fill it and bind but his chakra had dissipated from multiple leaks. The Kyuubi was free to do whatever she wanted now.

"Set her down, that collar needs to be examined. If she's free then so help me I will lock her up if she threatens Konoha." Tsunade said.

Houkou set her down on the ground and looked at the collar, his teeth still hurt from making contact with it, but he noticed the cracks where some of the crystal shards had hit. There was no power in the bell anymore the shards had shattered it. Her chakra was now back inside of her, and Naruto's binding chakra couldn't get to her. **"You're free Yokoma, but you heard the lady, she's willing to defend her city, so please don't make any rash or stupid decisions." **Houkou said.

"**The only thing that I want to do is sink my teeth into Madara's hide. He will pay for what he did to me, that is my only goal. As far as Konoha, I'm sorry for attacking it, but I have no intentions of doing that again. If what you're saying about the collar is true, do you think someone can remove it?" **Yokoma said.

Houkou smiled, **"I have a better idea."** He grabbed one of the shards beside him on the ground and poured his own chakra into the collar and bell, the shards crystallizing to create more of a necklace. The gold surfaced to create swirls in the crystal. He dug his hand into his pocket and brought out the combined crests that she had thrown back at him all those years ago. The crystal latched around it holding it in place, looking like a big charm on a necklace. Yokoma ran her hands over the crests and looked at him. Despite him wanting her to make a choice he still put that on her. **"I thought that you said you were going to let me choose whatever I wanted."** Houkou lifted the crests with his fingers and looked up at her. **"I said I wasn't going to force you into anything. I can take it off if you want, but I don't see why you don't want to wear your crest. I'm sorry about mine, it won't come out. Ever since the magic connected they've been inseparable."**

Yokoma bit her lip and heard a coughing sound, she looked over to what looked like a brown hair Naruto. Sakura had gotten up to get Tsunade, there was nothing wrong with the boy that she could find. It seemed like all that happened was that he was sleeping. Tobiki coughed and opened up his eyes, his vision blurred. He saw pale skin and pale lavender eyes with dark midnight blue hair the face was in and out of focus. He blinked and Hinata's face focused and the moon behind her was giving her a halo effect.

"Yeah Houkou musta finally found a way to kill me that's the only way I can have an angel above me." He said.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she stared into his eyes, his hair was the same spiky style that Naruto's was but it was chocolate brown. He looked almost exactly like Naruto minus the whisker marks, and his eyes were a leaf green color. Even his voice was like Naruto's but a hint deeper.

"Yeah only an angel can be this gorgeous, wonder if Kami could find a way to smite that wolf's ass. So what you're name beautiful?" he said rubbing his head.

Hinata turned about 6 shades darker red and couldn't take it anymore. This guy reminded her so much of Naruto and being called gorgeous was too much. She fainted but instead of falling backwards she fell forwards her head on his chest. Houkou walked over and stood over Tobiki and smiled at the blue headed girl. He had heard the cheap line his former container had given.

"**I guess something good came of this, you made an angel fall. *laughs*"** Tobiki looked up at the voice recognizing it instantly. "Houkou." Houkou smiled at him showing his fangs. **"The one and only." **Houkou said.

"But how, what the hell, and then, who is this pretty girl?" Tobiki asked.

"**There was some pretty powerful stuff locked in that collar, seems that when it broke the force split us in two. As for the girl I have no idea, all that I know is she is a ninja of Konoha." **Houkou said.

Houkou's voice sounded light hearted and then a low growl rose in his throat. Nibi cursed and the others looked towards them, not know what was wrong.

"**We've got company."** Yoka stated looking to the north. Neji active his byakugan and looked in that direction. "Two Akatsuki, one with a giant scythe and the other no weapon, but he has stitches all over him." He reported.

"Those were the two that were following us. Their names are Kakuzu and Hidan." Yugito said. "Hidan is calm he seems almost heatless, his partner Hidan, with the big scythe, seems to have a killing urge that can't be sated." She said.

Tsunade turned to her ninja, all of them chunin or genin, to face off two Akatsuki she'd need a few jonin. She looked at the three bijuu in front of her, they went over the ranks, two of them more power then herself at her best. "I want all of you to fall back. Yokoma, Nibi, and Houkou do you think that you could handle the two them?" she asked.

Nibi growled **"Even here all that we're seen as is war machines. But yes, although the kyubbi in her current beaten state I'm not sure. Houkou's a little worse for wear too."**

"**Quickly now before they arrive, what are your ninja's abilities?"** Houkou asked.

Tsunade wasn't sure about disclosing that information, but in this situation she had no choice. "Shikamaru deals with shadows which can trap a person in their place. Shino deals with bugs and they are like his pets. Kiba's family have a partnership with dogs, Akamaru and him can do combos together. Neji and Hinata can use the byakugan which can see a person's chakra system, their gentle fist style can attack those points and make the victim unable to channel their chakra for a while. Ino's ablitilty is mind switch. Sakura is like me she's a brawler with medical skills. Naruto is wind affinity mostly uses shadow clones and a chakra attack known as the rasengan. Chogi can manipulate his size, Ten-Ten is a weapons master, excellent accuracy and can use countless weapons, and Lee is a ninja that can only use tigutsu."

"**Alright then, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto I want you three to help us. Ino, I don't know about your ability but it doesn't sound very useful, Sakura's doesn't seem like it'll help us much, and neither does Lee's. Kiba would probably get in our way, and I don't want that dog anywhere near me, in case I go feral, I will attack the dog if that happens. Chogi may be useful we'll put him on standby, and Hinata seems to be MIA and unconscious. Yugito and Tobiki stay back as well, you could hamper our ability without meaning to. Those of you who I said I don't want, go get backup from Konoha and quickly in case we can't handle it."**

Lee raised his hand, "I shall make myself useful and run to Konoha. If I am not back in time I shall punish myself by running 100 laps around Konoha." He said.

**O.o…. "Ok kid, just go." **Houkou said.

Lee nodded and took off his bracers on his legs, and ran to Konoha like a madman. The two Akatsuki members landed in the clearing surveying the damage. Hidan smiled as he looked at the three bijuu. "This is going to be so much freakin fun, isn't your pulse racing too Kakuzu?" Hidan said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"Don't be such a scardy cat. Lord Jashin will be very pleased as to what I'll bring him today. But first I need to pray." Hidan said.

"You and that religion crap again. It drives me nuts. Why can't you just drop it?" Kakuzu said.

"It annoys me too but the commandments are very clear! To skip it would be a blasphemy against God." Hidan said.

"Tch, just hurry up with it." Kakuzu said.

"Why don't you quit complaining and just stay the hell outta this fight, I can deal with them myself." Hidan said.

"You're being an idiot as always Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Just stay outta it." Hidan said.

Kakuzu stepped back basically giving Hidan permission to do as he wanted. After all Hidan's ability would keep him alive. He didn't know what the Kyuubi had in store for Hidan and Kakuzu. She recognized the symbol on his necklace right away and she held out her hand. With a puff of smoke a large scroll appeared in her hand and she stood up and unfurled it. The beginning had a scythe and a knife crossed with the shinigami's head above it like a skull and crossbones. It had faces with X's marked over them and a few without X's. Kyuubi smiled and looked at the two in front of her, they were two without X's and that was perfect for her.

"**So your names are Hidan and Kakuzu, both of you have been escaping death for a long time. It says here Hidan that you made a pact with the lesser demon by the name of Jashin, the same demon who's been trapping souls to try to take the shinigami's job. It also says that you're his main helper, and that you've lived through over 1000 things that should have killed you. Kakuzu you've been alive even before the 1****st**** Hokage rose to power, you steal the hearts of others and then replace them with your own when it's about to die out. Both of you are on the Shinigami's bounty list for humans that have escaped death. Looks like I struck gold again. You two, Orochimaru, and Madara are the last ones that haven't been marked out. I need another favor from the Shinigami, turning you two into him, will seal that deal."**

Both Hidan and Kakuzu were frozen in their tracks. The Kyuubi had laid out their secret techniques that they had kept hidden for years. Anyone that had known about it was dead already. Also the Kyuubi had dealt with their type before. The shinigami stayed in the forest of illusion only able to cross over when he was summoned or when someone was close to death. He had a list of every human born in Naruto's realm, and an hourglass was set by the fates to monitor the time a person would live. Once the sand ran out the shinigami would take their soul and allow it to either be reincarnated or to be sent to oblivion which turned into that person's paradise, unless they were "evil" they were kept in a special place that only the shinigami knew about. The hourglasses tended to shatter when a person died before their time was up. Those like Hidan and Kakazu their hourglass would filter through, and then the hourglass would be turned over by an unknown force. It really pissed off the Shinigami when something like that happened, so he created a bounty list and gave it to powerful warriors who would kill and deliver the souls to the Shinigami. In return the shinigami would grant a favor – excluding eternal life. Yokoma was one of his main warriors, she had captured almost 100 souls from the bounty list for him, and a few others that hadn't made it on the list. She knew that Nibi was another one, being the Shinigami's "Pet". He lived up his name as the living ghost. Granted by the shinigami himself, Nibi could never die. He had given his soul to the Shinigami, and thus the Shinigami can revive him at will, and protect him when need be. In return Nibi worked for the shinigami and in his cat form he had to play the part of a pet. Yokoma was going to use her wish to bring back Kiren, but she thought of Naruto and changed that plan. These two souls would grant her the favor that she wanted. She just hoped the Shinigami would be willing to give up their souls for reincarnation. She looked at Nibi and he nodded. Separated from his container as he was his abilities were able to activate. Her soul wouldn't give Hidan something to attack against when he attacked him. Nibi drove straight for Hidan who had raised his scythe to strike. He landed a hit drawing blood and smiled.

"Stupid cat."

Hidan licked the blood and made a circle with an upside down triangle on the ground. The moment he stepped into the symbol it felt like he was suffocating. His weird skin turning didn't happen. He started to cough up blood and stared at Nibi. Nibi smiled, his two tails switching contently behind him. **"Guess you've never tasted demon's blood before. Much less one as poisonous as mine. Without Yugito's body you've got nothing to use that ritual of yours. When the shinigami took my soul he replaced my blood with his, to counteract something like yours. His main enemy is Jashin and his main ritual circles around blood. He made sure that I could counteract anyone that used Jashin's powers, and looks like his plan worked." **Nibi said smirking.

"You little shit! How dare… ' Hidan coughed up more blood. He was glad it was only a lick, any more than that would probably be bad for him.

Yokoma smiled. She created a few handsigns and laid them on the weapons. With a poof of smoke the weapons started to rise out of the scroll. Yokoma grabbed the giant scythe in her hand and swirled it around in the air, making a ghastly howl as it cut through the air. She took the knife and threw it at Nibi, who caught it and slit his palm with it.

"**You boys just stay back and watch, let the Shinigami's pets take care of these two."**

Houkou stared in awe as the scythe's aura started to engulph her, healing all her wounds. Her crimson hair turned silver, her eyes red as blood. The voice she spoke with sounded ageless, a hollow tone that struck fear into the humans standing around the clearing.

"**So I see Yokoma has found another bounty. Master Shinigami will be pleased. My name is Yurounari (**night howl**) I'll be taking those precious souls of yours." **The voice spoke out of Yokoma's body.

Nibi shivered, in this realm she was a scythe but in the illusion realm Yurounari was a sick sadistic bitch. She once tried to castrate him after he refused to mate with her ugly malformed black cat that was the ugliest scruffiest thing he had ever seen. The other time she had come to this realm during a war and she went on a rampage killing the humans over and over repairing their souls and then cutting them down again. He knew that she had someone to channel herself into, but he had no idea that it was the legendary nine tailed Kyuubi that the humans feared. He thought of kyuubi's power alone then mixed with Youronari's sadistic attitude and almost took pity on the Akatsuki members before him.

**"Hmm now how should I deal with you?"** She twirled the scythe around her like it was nothing but a play toy. The nine crimson tails had turned black tipped with silver and they wrapped around her like a dark cloak. The scythe cut the wind making a howling that even started to scare Nibi.

Nibi shook his head, he had a job to do. He pounced at Hidan who was paralyzed in his own ritual. Nibi shoved his cut hand into Hidan's mouth and squeezed, almost suffocating him. Yurounari pouted.

**"Oh come on Nibi, quit poisoning him and let me have some fun. They say that Jashin's kind are immortal, I wanna cut him apart." **Yurounari said.

Nibi let go of Hidan but the effects of the poison were already attacking Hidan's system. The blood used for Hidan's symbol turned black, and it started to bubble, an eerie black blob formed from it and rose taking shape into a man with long black hair and red eyes.

**"You've failed me Hidan, I expected more from you." **The man said.

"Lord...Lord Jashin…" Hidan choked out.

"**Silence you impudent worm! I'm through with you now so I'll take your soul as we agreed when you took that blood oath to follow me long ago." **Jashin said.

"Lord Jashin….. please." Hidan pleaded.

"**Tch, whimpering coward."** Jashin rose his hand and Hidan collapsed, his soul retreating into Jashin's hand. He didn't have time to dodge as the scythe came down and pierced his heart. Yurournari smiled a feral grin.

"**Oh too bad Jashin, you shoulda known better than to come out of hiding like this. You knew the bounty on your ass was higher than all the souls on the list put together, once I rip these souls out of you I'm going to have fun slashing up that body of yours." **Yurournari said.

"**You little bitch. Come on sister can't we make a deal?" **Jashin said.

**"No, you went against Shinigami-sensi, I won't tolerate you actions against Shinigami-sama. Now die you traitorous bastard." **Yurournari said.

She forced all of her chakra into her blade and Jashin screamed as she literally sucked the souls out of him. They fled into the blade causing the scythe's aura to go from red to black. She smiled as she tore at Jashin's body, blood flying everywhere. Nibi stepped near her to try to get to stop and she glared and clutched her scythe and sent a flow of killer intent towards Nibi, he coulda sworn her eyes glowed. He shrunk back and didn't stay a word. Yurournari smiled and went back to making Jashin mincemeat.

Kakuzu watched as his supposedly immortal partner was killed and as the possessed Kyuubi slashed and hacked the demon that had given Hidan his immortality. Naruto starts charging up a rasengan from where he stood. He wasn't about to let the other Akatsuki member get away. Houkou eyed the jutsu curiously. He smiled and decided to add a little flair to the technique and started to add his own chakra forming shards swirling in the sphere. Naruto looked up at him as he saw the crystals start to orbit around his rasengan.

"**Have at em kid." **Houkou said.

Naruto smiled and rushed at Kakuzu. Kakuzu tried to dodge but found himself immobile. The moonlight had allowed Shikimaru to use his Shadow Bind jutsu. Locked in place Kakuzu could only watch as his doom approached him. Naruto pushed his rasengan it through his chest and the power and the shards started to splinter into Kakuzu like a needle bomb. The rasengan kept spinning, powered by Houkou's chakra as his crystals kept slashing everything they came into contact with including all of Kakuzu's hearts. Kakuzu fell as a bloody mess holes throughout his body, nothing was left unscarred. Yurournari stopped her massacre on Jashin and went over to Kakuzu's body, implanting her scythe into his body and flowing chakra into it. Kakuzu's soul rose as a black mass crying out as it was bound by what looked like bloody talons. It was absorbed into the scythe and then 4 more souls went out of the body.

"**You're free now, rest. May you're souls rest in peace brave warriors, you're entrapment inside this man is now over." Yuroumari said.**

The masses bowed and then dissipated. A black crack appeared in the ground and Yurournari's malformed cat jumped out of it with the Shinigami right behind it. The cat transformed into a sleek beautiful panther with silver bracelets, collar, and head piece, all embedded with ruby gems. It went up to Yurournari and rubbed against her.

"**I see ****Kokuyouseki****'s following you." **Yurourmari said.

"**She missed you Yuro-chan. I see that Yoka got two more souls for me." **The shinigami said.

"**Plus Lord Jashin, and we got you all those souls too Shinigami-sama. She wants a favor, she'll probably ask later tonight." **Yurourmari said.

"**For this hull anything for her. But come and let's talk in our realm for a while." **The shinigami said.

"**Alright master. To you humans here and the bijuu go home, I will return Yoka back shortly. Nibi, do you want to come. Kokuyouseki is going to be going out with another nekomata tonight and we'll be lonely without a cat around." **Yuroumari said.

_**I can't believe that ragged furball actually turns out to be this sexy kitten. I guess it's true what they say about judging on looks. It was my loss, but this affect may only take place in this realm, and call me shallow but I doubt I could love that hairball she turns into.**_** "Coming Yuro and Shinigami sama." **Nibi said.

Houkou started walking towards them but the Shinigami raised his hand. **"I'm sorry, but only my followers are allowed. She will be returned by the end of tomorrow night at the latest." **The shinigami said.

"**Yugito, go with them, I'll be back soon." **Nibi said.

Houkou kept his mouth shut as another larger crack appeared on the ground, swallowing the shinigami, his three followers, and their devil cat. Yugito looked at the Konoha ninja, knowing full well that without her protector she would be at their mercy.

End Chapter 9

Kokuyouseki's name means obsidian. I'm not sure I'm I'm gonna do any more with these characters (shinigami Yurournari and Kokuyouseki) after the next chapter. But I wanted to add them here anyways. As for which souls, if you don't have an idea yet then you will have to wait. Thank you for reading as always I hope that you enjoyed. Comments on how story is coming ect appreciated. Have a good day/night and I'm going to get started on chapter 10 now.


	10. Reunion and Betrayal

FYI- love the name I gave her, but with as many times as I've got to do their names in this chapter I'm shortening **Yurounari (**night howl**) to Yuro. **

**Enjoy, favorites and comments appreciated.**

**Bold = demon/bijuu**

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold + Italics = demon/bijuu thoughts**_

**-Chapter 10-Reunion and Betrayal-**

Yokoma fell into the black abyss and she could feel as she and Yurournari split apart into two. Yuro was almost the exact replica as she was as Yokoma. Her pale white skin contrasted against her black makeup that rimmed her crimson eyes. Her silver moon kissed hair started to turn ravenblack as it passed the threshold into the dark part of the illusion realm. Her clothes turned into a black flowing gown.

Yokoma's hair and eyes returned back to their normal color, as did her tails. And her clothing changed back to her own. Darkness wrapped around her as eyes became accustomed to the darkness a dull eerie light began to piece the darkness. Nibi knew they were the blue flame candles that Yuro loved to keep around their place. Kokuyouseki stayed in her form but two demi wings appeared on her back, like dragon wings with cobwebs instead of the leathery texture. Yuro petted her when they landed and she stalked out to meet her "date" The shinigami waved his hand and a black couch with a bone base rose from the misty depths of the floor.

"**Oh forget these theatrics. You are both friends. I don't need all the dread and suspense with you three." **The shinigami said.

He clapped his hands and the room suddenly transformed into what looked like a normal room with wooden walls and floor and normal looking black furniture. A table appeared in front of the couch that started to cover with food. Nibi jumped at it as his favorite treat, the cookies that look like fish, and started gobbling them up. (the ones in shogo chara Ikuto's chara went nuts over and ate up almost every one)

"**Haven't had these in such a long time. Thank you shinigami san." **Nibi said.

*chuckle* **"It's not a problem. But I would like to get to business quickly, I want to personally release Jashin to his new eternal home." **The shinigami said.

"**You know my original request, I want that granted." **Yokoma said.

"**I apologize Yokoma, I cannot give you a soul that I don't have." **The shinigami said.

Oo? **"What do you mean?" **Yokoma asked.

"**I've searched everywhere. You're son isn't dead, but his hourglass has stopped. I don't know the reason and I cannot locate him. I'm sorry Yokoma. I can revive or reincarnate Kiren, but I'm sorry Yoka, your son can't be found. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" **the shinigami said.

Yokoma was silent for a while and she closed her eyes. **"Yes I have a request but you may not like it, but those two are what I want. I feel guilty for taking them away. I would like them reincarnated as kitsunes, so they'll be able to live a long life. I would love it if you could have their souls implanted into who's souls have left their body. I want to have a contract made with them for my master. I don't think you'll agree, they were a pair bond, I want them both. After all I feel responsible for them." **Yokoma said.

"**I know exactly which two souls you want. And Yokoma consider it done. I'll find two kitsunes who are willing to become spirits to be reincarnated. I'll try to get them close to their original form as possible. I always regretted taking his soul in order for what he asked, and he had asked to end the pair bond, but as the oath states, the bond can never be broken." **The shinigami said.

"**Thank you Shinigami-sama. Also may I see Kiren?" **Yokoma asked.

"**After what you've done, be my guest. Also these reincarnations will not occur until maybe a month or two. I need to find suitable candidates. Either that or have Yuro make them from scratch. We still have Kiren's body, so he won't be that hard. Them, however, if you want them as kitsunes, they will take a while." **The shinigami said.

"**All right thank you." **Yokoma said.

"**Now for you to see Kiren, and Nibi could you shift to cat form please, I've got some things I need to read after I deal with Jashin, you know I like a cat in my lap." **The shinigami said.

Nibi tried to look happy about it. "**As you wish Shinigami sama." **He said.

Nibi transformed into his cat form and jumped onto a chair that appeared with paperwork beside it on a desk. The shinigami smiled then turned to Yokoma.

"**I'll reincarnate him for you…" **the shinigami said.

**"Let me talk with him first, but thank you."** Yokoma closed her eyes as the shinigami swept his hand over her chanting one of his spells, when Yokoma opened her eyes she was greeted by familiar sight, amber eyes close to her own shade and hair a deep crimson.

**"Hello, Kiren, it's been a while." **She said.

**"Yokoma, I missed you. I've been wondering how long you were going...'** he clenched his teeth and growled **' what is that you're wearing?" **he said.

Yokoma stopped confused and then her hands fled to her throat.

_'Oh shit'"_ **..."Um...well...uh..." **she stammered.

**"Yokoma, I recognize that mongrels crest" **His words were a growl.

_**Oh shit oh shit oh shit what do I tell him? why did I come in here**_

**"Uh, nevermind that, guess what the shinigami is going to reincarnate you. You'll be free" **Yokoma said trying to get off the subject.

"**Yokoma, what are you hiding, you know better than that. I can sense his magic on u, his scents is all over you. If he tried to do that again I swear ill rip him to shreds." **Kiren said.

**"Well its not like that, there is a little complication...eh" **Yokoma said.

**"Spit it out, and what do u mean complication? Did he touch you?" **Kiren said.

**"No, but ...well... he made antoher challenge." **Yokoma said.

Kiren growled he didn't like where this was going**. "Enough, you get back there and get that shinigami off his ass and revive me, I'll deal with the pup myself." **Kiren said.

**"I lost the challenge, it won't help" **Yokoma said.

Kiren's growl stopped in a second and he stared as his past mate. Yoka loose? He couldn't believe it. **"How?" **

**"Well you see this collar, a priestess made it at first, and my master , well he bound up my power and it backlashed, Houkou was the one left standing. By law I'm his mate Kiren, you know them as well as I do." **Yokoma said.

**"And you know then that you can call a champion to your side to deflect a male's unwanted challenge. I'm going to rip him to shreds, I never should have left him alive." **Kiren said.

**"Kiren I think you're overreacting." **Yokoma said.

**"Overreacting? Have I been in here so long that it's screwed with your head? Do you remember what that pup tried to do to you?" **Kiren growled.

**"I'm sorry Kiren, I'm going to go and let you cool down. I shouldn't have come." **Yokoma said.

Kiren clenched his fists and grabbed her. **"Get the shinigami to revive me Yoka, as soon as possible. I'm not going to let that mongrel even try to touch you after what he did." **Kiren said his voice deep and threatening. Yokoma shivered at the look in his eyes. It was true that he was her mate, but they had never really loved each other, he son had became her love, her life, the one joy that had made her happy. Kiren had always been a good friend, and a companion against the loneliness, but all of that had been stripped away from her that night Madara came into her life.

"**He won't Kiren, as I said you're overreacting. He's changed, he's sorry for his actions. There is nothing to worry about now." **Yokoma said.

"**He won't leave it at just friends, he'll make you sleep with him Yoka, you're his mate unless you get me to fight for you, what's stopping him from taking you?" **Kiren said.

"**He won't Kiren. I'm going to let you calm now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come and upset you." **Yokoma said.

"**Yokoma!"** He gripped her arm harder only to have it mist and fade beneath his fingers. Her body disappeared leaving him in a raging fit. **"That mutt …. SHINIGAMI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND REVIVE ME!"**

He cursed as her image faded. If they Lady found out she would do worse torture to him than even the shinigami's worst. He knew Yokoma had never gotten over the wolf. The only time life came back into her eyes was when Kaen had been born. He was what the Lady had desired of him, a pureblood kitsune and for Yokoma to stay away from the mongrel. He had succeeded in both, and he was glad after Kaen's death. Death was a mercy compared to the Lady. If she found out that Yokoma was courting with the wolf… he cringed at the thought of running into her. He had failed in both of the missions the Lady had given him.

Yokoma opened her eyes seeing the shinigami in his chair. **"He's not happy I can hear him yelling. If he calls me a bastard shinigami one more time I don't think I will revive him." **The shinigami said.

"**Can you wait about a month please, shinigami-san. I want him to calm down, the moment you revive him he's probably going to try to kill Houkou. I don't want any fighting between them." **Yokoma said.

"**Understood, I'll let you know when all of the preparations are ready." **The shinigami said.

"**Thank you, is there any way I can talk to them I want to explain to them what is going to happen and why." **Yokoma said.

The shinigami waved his hand and Yoka found herself in a room with paper lantern lights hanging overhead. Yoka's ears laid back, she could hear a woman crying, and it broke her heart apart. She knew exactly who the woman was and why she was crying. Yoka stepped into the nursery to find a kunai imbedded in the doorway just inches from her neck. She couldn't die here, but that didn't mean that it didn't scare her, but she expected no less from the past Hokage.

"Who are you! State you're business here!" the man said.

"**At ease Minato, I bring you news of your son." **Yokoma said.

The woman looked up in shock, her red hair bringing out her tear filled emerald eyes.

"Naruto….. where is he how is he, the Kyuubi, has he overtaken him! They warned us that might happen, please tell me! I need to know!" she said.

"**It's alright Kushina, I didn't take over your son, and he's grown into a strong ninja. And I'm sorry to the both of you, I never wanted to take lives, I'm so sorry I caused this, caused you to leave your son alone. I want to make it up to you. I know you've lost a lot of years, but I want to give you your lives back, to be with him. The shinigami is allowing me to resurrect you both." **Yokoma said.

"Wait you're Kyuubi no Kitsune! But we all thought that you were…." Minato said.

"**Yes I've heard the guy thing before, but I want to explain something to you. What I want to do is revive you as kitsunes, that way you're life will be extended, and you can stay with your son at all times as his guardians. I want to give him a summoning contract, you'll be able to protect him any time that he is in danger." **Yokoma interrupted.

Minato's face lightened up and Kushina's tears stopped. For the first time since their death they had a happy moment. They would see their son again, to be able to hug him, hold him, talk with him, even take missions with him. It's all that they ever wanted. Moreover their son was doing well and becoming a strong ninja and he wasn't being possessed by a bloodthirsty demon.

"Why would you do this? I'm grateful and so is my wife, but why?" Minato said looking at her wearily.

"**To repent for my mistakes. I was being controlled when I attacked the village but it doesn't matter I made so many children orphans, I took the lives of people who were important to someone. When I was sealed inside Naruto I saw the pain he went through, there has not been a day that I regret what my actions caused, whether it was really me or not. He deserves it, and I owe it to you. You saved your village, only to be repaid by death and loss. I want Naruto to be happy. I care about him." Yokoma said.**

Kushina's eyes burned holes into Yoka. "You're not teaching my son any of that seductive or perverted crap are you?"

Yoka chuckled. **"No I'm like you Kushina, I don't like perverts, just as Jiraiya and his injured balls. And I'm not interested in your son in that way, he's almost like a son to me he reminds me so much of Kaen. Naruto's nice, but I have my own mate." **_**Although not sure what's going on with that at the moment.**_

Minato looked scared and shivered. Kushina looked at her approvingly.

"Thank you Kyuubi, I would love to take the offer. I want to see my son again." Kushina said.

"And so do I" Minato said.

"**Please call me Yoka." **Yokoma said.

Houkou was waiting at the Hokage's mansion on the roof watching and growling to himself. He did not have a good feeling about this. He relaxed as he caught her scent, even before she jumped onto the roof a few inches to his right. She settled down next to him and it was an awkward silence between the two. He wanted to respect her privacy, but he wanted to know. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, although he'd probably already guessed what she wanted from the shinigami.

Yokoma sighed. **"Kiren isn't happy with me." **She said.

Houkou's fist clenched, his voice cold and calm**. "You went to see him then? How long do I have till he's revived?"**

"**I told the shinigami to wait a month. If he's revived now the first thing he's going to do is try to kill you. I don't want that. I really shouldn't have seen him. He's changed, there's so much anger in him. He's ticked that I've waited so long. And now he's angry that you're here, not to mention that I lost the challenge." **She said.

"**You told him?" **he asked.

"**I had to explain the necklace and the combined crest." **She said.

"**I see. Well then I'd better make the time I have with you count." **He said.

He grabbed her lightly and brought his face close to hers, she could easily pull away if she wanted to. When she didn't pull back he laid his lips on hers and did a small short kiss leaving his lips a short distance from hers. She closed her eyes and kisses him. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck as they deepened the kiss. She couldn't explain it something just felt right being there with him. She barely noticed when He stepped on the roof.

"**Yo…co…ma…. you have some explaining to do. And I suggest you let go of her mutt." **A voice growled.

Yokoma jumped in Houkou's embrace as she recognized the voice. A growl rose in Houkou's throat as his lips left hers to crouch his head down near her neck. He bared his fangs and snarled, clutching Yokoma to his chest. The passion fled out of her leaving a guilty despair behind. She didn't want to admit that she had never let Houkou go out of her heart. She only wanted Kiren revived out of guilt.

"**Why did you tell the shinigami to wait about a month before he restored me to life? And why are you with this mongrel? I don't give a damn about the fight. You know full and well that I could fight for your freedom, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU YOKA!" **Kiren said.

"**Speaking of which how are you out now?"** Yokoma said.

"**Yuro, now answer my question." **Kiren growled.

Yokoma cringed. Kiren was a sweet and lovable person, but if he got mad, he was the last person you wanted to be around.

"**So it is a fight you want Kiren?" **Houkou asked.

Houkou let go of Yoka and stood up and crossed his arms.

"**What the hell do you think mongrel? She is mine, always has been since the day I won." **Kiren said.

"**Now who is the jealous madman? I have a question Kiren. Despite her being so called yours, was that mate mark ever conceived?" **Houkou asked.

Kiren's stance shifted to one of confusion. And he looked away. **"No."**

"**Then you two weren't meant to be. It may not be the way of all clans, but ours is a search for the others soul mate. Please I felt the pull since the day I met her, and the shock of recognition between our magic when I combined our crests. Please Kiren, I realize my mistakes, but I love her. I'm willing to wait, for as long as it takes her to get used to me, to love me again. I will fight you Kiren, but not to win a trophy or her heart, but to protect her power of choice to be taken away from her. I want her to choose." **Houkou said.

"**And what if she doesn't choose you? I doubt that you'll leave her alone." **Kiren said.

"**You're right I won't…..' **Houkou said before Kiren interrupted him.** …..'You see what I said mutt, a mongrel…' **Kiren said before Houkou rose his voice above him.

…"**I WON'T LEAVE HER ALONE, but it wouldn't be to keep pressing her to mate. I would stay by her side to protect her, to at least stay near her. Even if she outright refuses to be my mate….. I still want to be with her. Even as a protector, at least I'll be able to see her and be a part of her life." **Houkou said.

"**Houkou…."** Yoka whispered. She looked at Kiren, he looked shocked and angered at the same time.

"**Please Kiren. For my sake please don't fight. Maybe it was a mistake to even ask the shinigami to bring you to life. I should have left you alone completely, to let you rest in peace." **Yokoma said.

"**Yoka, how can you….."** Kiren said.

Yoka stood up tears starting to well in her eyes. **"I'm the one who killed you Kiren, I don't care if I was possessed, I still killed you. I failed you as the mother of our child. We never even conceived the mark. Please Kiren, He hasn't tried to press me into anything. I'm sorry but please, I want to try to be with Houkou, like I always have. He scared me that night, but it was understandable, I knew he loved me and yet I was trying to make it so we'd never see each other again. What about you Kiren, can you really say that you're not different right now? I don't belong with you. Please I don't want any fighting." **Yokoma said.

"**Kiren lets take this away from her. She needs to be by herself and think. I'll fight you if you want to. But I'm not going down easily this time." **Houkou said.

Kiren was still standing there dumbfounded. He clenched his teeth and fist, his knuckles turning white and his claws drawing blood. **"Fine, keep the unloyal slut! I think you two would make a perfect match mongrel."** He regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Yoka's face clenched in pain as her tears started to fall faster, she covered her face and ran as her sobs became audible. Houkou growled and his eyes blazed as he turned to Kiren. He noticed the regret in his face, but he frankly didn't care.

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!" **Houkou snarled.

Kiren's regret flashed to anger in an instant.** "I don't care if I was dead, she knew she could revive me, and yet she's here with you." **

"**You've had your chance. You two don't belong together, find another girl, try and find your life partner. Let her find hers." **Houkou said.

"**Oh, and I'm guessing that is you mutt? And what if you take her and there's no mark? I know in your wolf society your barbarians will take any and every girl you find till you find that mate, in our society it's different, if a girl chooses a mate and she's not his soul mate they either stay together or she's disgraced unless for some impossible reason she is able to find her mate. Yoka is choosing to betray me, if you aren't hers then the kitsune society will never accept her." **Kiren said.

"**More of a reason I don't like you kitsune's. You're too proper. Despite by your people's laws and stupidity you still had no right to call her that, and you will pay for it." **Houkou said.

"**Bring it mutt. I don't care what you or those wolves say, you're nothing but a halfbreed. There is no other way you could be multitailed like us. Wolves don't have that ability, even the so called 'Great Fenris' has only one tail." **Kiren said.

"**The fact that I'm not is enough to make me think that Yokoma and I are a match. And as much as I want to rip you to shreds right now, you aren't worth my time." **Houkou said.

Houkou clenched his teeth, he didn't like feeling like he was running away but he could feel Yoka's chakra signature fading quickly. If he didn't start following her now, he'd loose her for he didn't know how long. He shifted to her wolf form and started to sniff the ground, whining as he was trying to pick up her scent. He found it and headed in her direction. Her chakra signature had disappeared, and it almost was like her scent went with it.

Kiren watched as the wolf circled the clearing trying to pick up her scent. He sniffed the air and it was like something was bothering his nose. Yokoma's scent was fading quickly for what seemed like no reason. She didn't want to be followed. And she was trying to use one of her old spells to make sure that she wasn't. Houkou finally caught a whiff of her scent and sped off in search of her, completely dismissing the fact that Kiren was still there, or his anger towards him. Kiren gave him a head start and then shifted to his fox form and followed after him.

Houkou finally caught up with her after half an hour, he knew she must be exhausted. She was still crying when he found her, her tears staining her already wet fur. She had dozens of cuts from the underbrush, mud caked on her paws and her fur was wet and messy. He stepped cautiously towards her and she stopped crying only to snarl at him. He stopped for a moment then took small cautious steps towards her. Soon her growls stopped and she laid there lifelessly. He laid beside her and lay his head on her shoulder.

Kiren watched from the hill that overlooked them both, his tails twitching in annoyance. He wanted to grab that mongrel by the scruff of the next and drag him away from her. Seeing him curl up to her like that really pissed him off. Yoka had been his mate for over 50 years, after not even 20 she was already starting to turn tail to another male. He didn't care if he had been dead, Yoka knew he could be revived. She promised that they would live together like it was before his death, but it seemed like she was already starting to break that promise. Kiren looked back on the first few days, Yoka had been scared and maybe that's why she clung to him so desperately. He had them move to the human realm, the wolves nor Houkou were allowed to be mentioned. He was a fool to think that she truly forgot. The Lady had briefed him that Yoka was seeing a wolf and by the reports of her scouts the kiss they stole a few nights before was more than one of friendship. Kiren had been asked to keep the two apart, to keep them from mating and birthing more halfbreeds. Although it seemed that he had disappointed his mistress yet another time. He wanted to intervene, to try to complete his mission but he couldn't go through with it. It had pissed him off that night when Houkou stated that he would prove that he belonged with her, but now that he knew the pup was older, and that he realized his mistakes and was trying to correct them, that took someone that truly cared. If she wished it he would leave, and the only thing that strong was love. Kirin whined and laid his head on his paws.

Yokoma felt warm with Houkou's fur against hers. His head on her shoulder felt comforting. She started to cry again and he pulled her into a half hug. She could feel him on her leg and he wasn't hard or unsheathed. It relieved her all that he wanted to do was comfort her. Her tears started to fall harder. She transformed into her human form and turned around facing him, clutching him in an embrace. Her fingers curled in his fur as his head lay on her shoulder, her tears soaking his fur.

_**She's so fragile now. She's not the same fighter I remember.**_ Houkou thought. He transformed into his anthro state, fearing that a full human transformation would scare her and turn her away from him. He embraced her as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair, and held her close, his tails wrapping around them.

"**Shhhusshhh, it's alright my beautiful hime. It's ok, just let it out, but it will be ok." **Houkou whispered.

He kept whispering and stroking her until her tears finally stopped, she stayed curled up into his arms and after a few minutes he found himself holding her sleeping form. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He held her there in his arms, shifting into his human form. He didn't want to wake her so he put a hand on the ground and rocks started to rise and form around them. They formed beneath him and softened, creating a chair for him to relax and recline in. He held her close and fell asleep with her. The traps already set around them.

Kiren watched as both of their bodies relaxed in an embrace. He growled at the sight of her body on top of his. She was basically sitting on his lap snuggled on his chest. He jumped down, his fur bristled as he stalked towards them, he was going to rip that mutt's throat out. Despite caring for her, his rage wouldn't go away. He remembered his duty and he didn't want to think about Yoka with anyone else the Lady would not allow someone of the royal family be labeled a whore.

"**I'd stop there Kiren unless you want to be caught in one of my traps. Those crystals won't release you till I make them, and making them do that for you isn't something I'm in the mood to do." **Houkou said.

"**Let her go." **Kiren growled

"**You've been following me since I left, if you cared so much why didn't you come to her and comfort her first. Don't get ticked at me just because I'm doing something you wanted to do. I'm not harming her." **Houkou said.

"**SHUT UP AND LET HER GO!" **Kiren snarled.

"**Don't yell you'll wake her up. How you can be such an insensitive jerk to someone you cared for is beyond me. You never conceived the mark with her Kiren, she has been away from the kitsunes almost 100 years now. Why do you think she cares about whether or not they'll take her back." **Houkou said.

"**She is the Lady's daughter. She is the role model for all kitsunes. If she breaks the rules then what does that say about the royal family?" **Kiren said.

"**If she finds love why should status matter?" **Houkou said.

"**You insolent pup!" **Kiren snarled.

"**We come from different worlds. I'm not like you cold collected kitsunes. Let her choose, but you, leave her alone." **Houkou said.

Kiren growled then smiled. "**Why don't we let the Lady choose for her, after all she is under her laws. Considering she's the one who asked me to separate you too, she even asked for your banishment, almost your head. She won't stand for this, but the kitsune's follow the lady's order absolute. To disobey is to reject yourself from the kitsune's society. Death is usually the punishment if the crime is severe enough. The Lady won't stand for you mating with her daughter, or allowing Yoka to disgrace herself. Disgracing the name of the Lady is one of the things punishable by death" **Kiren said.

Houkou bit back a growl. **"You should have stayed dead. I don't like you kitsunes. No wonder we don't like associating with you that much."** He laid Yoka down onto his seat still asleep. He used the traps to form a protective and soundproof crystal cage around her and stood in front of it. Kiren smiled, he would finally get his fight. **"State which form, human or animal. A final challenge, winner chooses her fate mutt. You win we leave it to the Lady, if I win then I never want to see your face near her again." **Houkou growled** "I told you if I fight it won't be for a trophy, nor to win her heart, it was to protect her choice. Animal prepare yourself Kiren, I won't fail her again." **Houkou pounced at Kiren, his human form shifting to his wolf as he came down onto Kiren's throat.

:P cliffhanger


	11. Dark Secrets

I was thinking about quitting this fanfic based on the fact after I broke up with my ex I quit having time to watch naruto, he was the one that was really into it, however that shouldn't be a reason to stop writing. I have people who are interested in reading the rest even now. So i am sorry for the wait, I shall continue. I give you chapter 11 and pray that I won't make you wait another half year to read the next chapter.

FYI- whelp is the word for a young canine- in their terms its almost an insult, one who is inexperienced

-Chapter 11: Dark Secrets-

Houkou bit back a growl. **"You should have stayed dead. I don't like you kitsunes. No wonder we don't like associating with you that much."** Houkou said.

He laid Yoka down onto his seat still asleep. He used the traps to form a protective and soundproof crystal cage around her and stood in front of it. Kiren smiled, he would finally get his fight.

"**State which form, human or animal. A final challenge, winner chooses her fate mutt. You win we leave it to the lady, if I win then I never want to see your face near her again." **Kiren said.

Houkou growled** "I told you if I fight it won't be for a trophy, nor to win her heart, it was to protect her choice. Animal prepare yourself Kiren, I won't fail her again." **Houkou pounced at Kiren, his human form shifting to his wolf as he came down onto Kiren's throat.

His fangs clipped Kiren's shoulder only to have the kitsune slip away from his grasp. Kiren flipped on him in an instant, his claws and fangs open as he caught a hold of one of Houkou's tails, biting it down to the bone. Houkou growled and sent a spark of elemental magic to the tips, causing Kiren to let go with a yelp. He used his body to shove Kiren's body away from him and buried his fangs into Kiren's shoulder. Kiren yelped and thrust himself away Houkou's fangs leaving a bloody gauge in his shoulder. Kiren's eyes glared at him, filled with hate. He had failed his duty to the Lady because of him, he had one mission, he wasn't able to keep Yokoma away, and now he was about to loose another, he needed to kill Houoku. Last time the Lady had granted him some of her power, an extra tail of power to accesses the special technique of the earth kitsunes. He didn't have either to rely upon now. Houkou was physically stronger then he was, and now that he had Yoka again he was going to be a bastard to fight against. He was able to be defeated easily in a fit of delusion, but he was calm now, and a hell of a lot deadlier. He had to think of something and quickly, he needed to bide some time….. He smirked.

"**Well mutt I don't have a mate mark but neither do you."** He stated, his smirk turning into a twisted grin. He reminded Houkou of a rabid dog. Houkou laughed and glared at Kiren. He shifted to his human form and lifted down his shirt. On his chest right above his heart was a small outline of a rose and dagger.

"**We haven't mated yet for it to form fully, but I have accepted her as my mate already, my feelings and the combination of our magic is enough for mine to start forming. I told you Kiren, she belongs with me." **Houkou said.

Kiren was shocked and dumbfounded and that gave Houkou a chance to activate one of his crystals. It captured Kiren's leg and he yelped and growled in frustration. Houkou lengthened his claws as he approached Kiren.

"**Houkou please stop. Don't kill him, he's injured and bleeding. I doubt the shinigami would be happy if we sent him back in his care just after a day."**

"**Yoka…"**

"**A fake mark was a nice touch what did you do burn the edges of our crests to etch it in?"**

"**It's crystal."** He said as he grabbed the mark and it shattered into dust under his fingers. He looked at it regretfully as the wind dispersed it. **"But don't change the subject. Do you still, do you still love him Yoka?"**

"**Houkou…"**

"**I'll leave if you want him still, you know that."**

"**It almost makes me want to forfeit you as my son hearing you talk like that. What type of wolf won't fight for the one he cares about?"**

Yoka and Houkou turned towards the edge of the clearing where a man stepped out to join them. He was tall and muscular with silver white hair and stormy blue eyes. His uncovered chest was marred with faint scars. He had been through many harsh battles in his years, all 100,000+ of them. His chose to hide his ears, feeling that they didn't give him the menacing look. He kept the claws and his one tail swayed behind him as he walked. He was wearing black material pants with a silver wolf on the side and black combat boots. Yokoma had never met him before but there was no mistaking who this man was- Fenris, leader of the wolf tribe, and Houkou's father.

"**And you would leave her to a bodyguard who's only mission was to keep her happy and away from you. I was hoping forcing you from the pack would make you stronger, and yet you're willing to give up everything. Just so she can continue living a false life."**

"**What do you mean Fenris-dono?"**

"**Yoka can you not see and understand what happened? Ever since I fathered Akari with your mother she has been against halfbreeds. He is a half brother of yours so you know exactly why she detests them. She planned this Yoka, that is how the Lady is, a cold hearted bitch that doesn't give a damn about emotions."**

"**You're wrong my mother isn't like that. When she first found out she wasn't angry. She even gave me a choice. I chose what I thought was right. I couldn't…. I loved Houkou….. but I couldn't betray my family."**

"**Tell me Yoka, did she predict what would happen, did she ask you to take an escort?"**

_**Do you want an escort? Wolves have been known to have a temper or try to dominate anyone they believe to be their mate. He may not take well to rejection, if he sees you as his mate already I assure you dear that he won't stop, he will dominate you like every wolf does to an unwilling mate.**_

"**It can't be right, I know my mother."**

"**Because she is your mother. I don't know how to explain it to you Yoka. But you know she won't allow her bloodline to be tainted again. Why do you think she sent Kiren to come when he did?"**

"**Be quiet Fenris."** Kiren growled.

"**Trying to turn my daughter against me I see. You've really sunk low haven't you Fenris."**

A silver haired woman with cold, silver blue eyes stepped out into the clearing her arms crossed, her 10 silver, grey tipped tails swaying angrily behind her.

"**Kimiko….. So I see u finally decide to show your face."** Fenris said with a feral grin.

"**Kimiko?"** Houkou asked.

"**It means Empress, she is the first, the unnamed Lady, but the kitsune's gave her that name. Their wise unfailing empress…. ***chuckle* **The cursed one who can never find a mate because she was the only kitsune born. You were already pregnant because that was Kami's gift to you. The mother to a race not fully human not fully animal. The beautiful foxes that could control the elements. You've grown colder since those days Kimiko. Planning something like this, even with all that time. The meeting of those two as children, having him show up the perfect time. It was all a nice played little game, but you threw in your daughter and my son things got messy."**

"**I'd be quiet Fenris."**

"**Oh you don't want your daughter to hear all the things that you've done?"**

"**You do this Fenris and you shall have the kitsunes as an eternal enemy."**

"**I already have, we have been since you wouldn't let your daughter follow her heart to be with my son. Instead you had her lead a false life with a mother's ploy to keep away suitors. The Mirva tribe are as pure as the day you birthed them, only foxes have been bred into that family. They are the purest line of fox kitsunes. And you with your obsession with perfection believed that your daughter would be happier with a pureblood rather than someone she loves. Nayrune is my soul mate, after years of searching I finally found the other half of my soul. I know that she didn't betray me. Houkou is pure wolf, there is no taint in his blood yet his fur is white as snow and he was born with multiple tails. What does that tell you Kimiko?"**

"**A wolf is still a wolf."** She growled. **"Kiren do the job I gave you all those years ago. You were supposed to keep her occupied till you had a chance to kill this wolf. I told you to that night, but you failed to do so."**

"**I apologize my lady. You said to fight and win so Yoka would accept me. If I killed him she would have hated me. I'm sorry my lady I did what I thought was best to win her over."**

"**Then why not kill him later?"**

"**He was sealed by Iwa. I didn't see the need."**

"**I see that you were still planning on killing my son after our treaty Kimiko. What has happened to you for you to turn this way?"**

"**I will not let another halfbreed come from my royal family."**

"**You are the only real pure kitsune Kimiko, your first generation mated with non magical one tailed foxes. They still have to mate with other breeds of foxes in order to keep from interbreeding. What is a halfbreed to you Kimiko, when every one of your generation is a mixbreed, they may be foxes still, but they aren't pureblood."**

Kimiko growled and shot a bolt of magic towards Kiren, setting him free. He grabbed Yokoma and pinned her arms behind her. His claws dug into her arms as she tried to struggle.

"**We'll have to erase her memories won't we my Lady. We probably should have done that in the first place."**

"**Looks like we have to choice, but Kiren trap my daughter, I need you to kill that wolf, no exceptions no excuses, no playing around just kill him."**

Kiren nodded as vines came from the earth and bound her. Fenris stepped back and gave his son a nod. Houkou would have to fight for what was his. He would offer no interference, as was the way of the pack. This was not his fight. Kiren shifted to his animal form and attacked Houkou, fangs opened wide and claws outstretched. He would not fail his Lady another time. Yokoma watched as if that night were replaying again. This time she wasn't scared she was angry. Everything… everything was only a mission, probably to earn his place as a high rank of the Lady's family. Kaen was her mother's only objective, and she had lost him too. Now her memory was going to be erased and live it all over again. She wanted to be with someone that loved her for her, not her status, not because someone told them to, but because they loved her. Rage bubbled inside her and her amber gold eyes turned crimson. Her claws extended as she went into her feral state. Her tails swept behind her angrily. _**Naruto, I'm sorry, looks like I am nothing more than an animal that needs to be locked up.**_

"No you're not Yoka."

Yokoma's eyes faded back to amber from the shock of hearing Naruto's voice.

"Sorry for not being here before, I've heard you hurting all morning, but couldn't find you until now."

"**Oh and who is this Yoka. I see my slut of a daughter gets around."**

Naruto's fist clenched. "How dare you talk to Yoka-chan like that."

"**I'm her mother I'll talk to her however I want. You however have no right to talk to me in such a manner whelp. Who do you think you are, what connection do you have with my daughter?"**

"Naruto Uzamaki, and as far as who I am, that depends on the person. Right now a few call me her master, but to me Yoka is a friend. I still need to get to know her better, but she's not the monster everyone calls her."

"**Ah the Kyuubi's vessel, trapped inside the kid when he was just a few days old. Heard a few good things about you in the summoning realm, especially from Jumba." **Fenris stated.

"**Kyuubi's vessel? So this is the Konoha child that they sealed my daughter into. What a disgrace. This has nothing to do with you leave, now."**

"No not when Yoka is in trouble like this. I don't care if you were Kami herself you have no right to talk to Yoka that way."

"**Oh and what is the worthless little whelp going to do. My daughter chose the wrong path and now I'm going to correct it. Choosing a mongrel over the excellent choice I made for her, that is nothing but a disgrace to my family. She deserves no less."**

"I suggest you get that stick out of your ass lady. She isn't your property. She has a right to choose what she wants."

"**Excuse me? You're nothing but a mongrel human. HOW DARE YO SPEAK TO THE RULER OF THE KITSUNES IN THAT MANNER!? My daughter has disgraced herself by her actions. She has chosen to betray her kind. She even killed her own son and husband. Instead of reviving them she chooses to go tailing another man, a wolf no less, and betray our customs. That slut either needs to die or learn to follow her place. She hasn't mated with that wolf, which is the only good thing that has happened. It needs to stay that way before it can't be changed. I am her mother I will choose…"**

Before she could finish her sentence she found herself hurled into some nearby trees from one of Naruto's punches. Naruto's eyes had a silver shimmer, his teeth and nails had lengthened into fangs and claws. His hair grew longer and had streaks of silvery blonde, he grew a silvery blonde tail and he growled. His whisker marks like they were when attached to kyuubi's cloak.

"**I will not allow anyone to talk about Yoka-chan like that. You're nothing but a conceited bitch. I won't tolerate what you're planning on doing to her. Obey or die, those are rules I hate to pay attention to. She has a heart and she has a mind, they are for her to control and for her to choose."** His voice was deep menacing, like kyuubi's voice inside the cage. He had his own feral state, and it seemed almost scarier then when he had been engulfed by kyuubi's cloak.

"**Kiren!"**

Kiren launched himself at Naruto with that one order. Naruto turned on him with a growl. Kiren tried to do a direct assault, wanting to end it quickly, and not thinking that Naruto would be a threat. Naruto snarled and dodged his punch only to give Kiren one of his own to Kiren's stomach. Kiren spiraled back coughing up blood and holding his stomach. Naruto rushed at him, his claws extended and he slashed at Kiren, putting him on the defensive, barely able to dodge.

"**Raishou!"** Yokoma called out. This fight was not going to end well if it was allowed to continue.

A thunderbolt struck down on Kiren zapping him with hundreds of volts of electricity. He also sent a smaller but still painful one at Naruto. Raishou landed next to Yokoma and used a combination of electricity, beak, and talons to free Yokoma from Kiren's bonds. He stayed on Yokoma's shoulder as he stared towards Naruto.

"**Boy you need to learn to curb your emotions. I see that the power from that priestess also affected you, bonding some of kyuubi's chakra into you. You are now a half demon, looks like this will be interesting to train you with. I can teach you some lighntng abilities now once you get you're second tail… or wait since you're wind affinity that may mean you're tails of power may be altered. We'll just have to see."**

Kiren dropped, his body paralyzed. Kimiko growled and glared at Naruto. She raised her hand and two more kitsunes appeared. They took one look at each other and then towards Kimiko.

"**Get that whelp!"**

The two kitsunes nodded at each other. A pair of the elite guard that were usually paired together the water and lighting foxes were used to working together. They broke off in different directions to circle Naruto. Naruto growled, his body still sparking from the aftershock of Riasho's bolt. He was pissed and irritated, not a good mix when in feral form. The kitsunes started with physical attacks, a slashing dance that left Naruto bloodied. His eyes started to turn silver as the two kitsunes landed hits. Soon all the blue had disappeared, leaving only ice in his eyes. He yelled sending a flare of his chakra towards to the two kitsunes, knocking them unconscious. Houkou had grabbed Yokoma to get her out of the range of the attack and he was glad he did. He had caught part of the flare and his back stung from where it struck it at a distance. Naruto turned to Kimiko, his fangs giving him a twisted grin, his eyes curving making his face look like a demented smile. He jumped at her using chakra to quicken his pace. He extended his claws as he aimed a strike towards Kimiko.

A black haired blue eyed man that looked about late 20's grabbed Naruto's arm right before it contacted with Kimiko. His 6 bushy tails were black with silver tips but they were streaked with gray fur, blending in with the black. His blue eyes went from a frosty blue to a shimmery silver, almost as if there was a storm alive in them. His black canine ears were black with grey streaked along them. His claws were out, but his fangs weren't. He was ready to fight if he had to, but he wasn't trying to be aggressive towards Naruto. Yokoma gasped, she had never expected to see her brother enter this fight.

"**Akami."**

Akami ignored his sister, his eyes bored into Naruto. **"Please stop this, there is nothing for you to gain in killing my mother."**

"**You didn't hear what she said about Yokoma. She needs to get that stick out of her ass and taught a lesson."** His voice was distorted by his growls and it was deeper, and sounded deadly.

"**Maybe but not like this, not consumed by rage welp."**

*Growl* **Outta my way!" **

Naruto's fist was consumed by more kitsune chakra as he punched Akami away from him. Fenris clenched his teeth. There was a reason why mixbreeds shouldn't get into a fight like this. If Akami kept pushing himself then he would loose himself, like all the others have. Akami was the oldest of the mixbreeds, because he's the only one with enough magic to survive, but that magic also meant he felt the worst torment of them all. He watched the fight wanting to jump in to help his son, so he wouldn't be consumed by the pain again. The magic infused chakra would be enough to trigger a response in Akami's magic, and that reaction would not be good.

Naruto tried to attack the lady again but only to be knocked away by Akami. **"I'm your opponent now. Come little fox, let's play with that feral mood of yours."**

Naruto growled as his chakra flared. Akami's eyes narrowed and he grinned. _**So that it's huh, you're like us. You won't last long with it attacking your body like that. If I can hold on for long enough the chakra will drain you completely and we can leave here peacefully.**_ Akami made a few hand signs and thrust his hands into the ground. Houkou's crystal was still imbedded into the earth and Akami wasn't planning on letting that opportunity go to waste. He lifted his hands out to reveal onyx claws over his hands. He smiled as Naruto rushed for him.

"**I wouldn't take me lightly whelp. Kitsune style: Shadow step"**

Akami disappeared and Naruto stopped, and looked around, his feral state growing stronger, instinct taking over, but not fast enough. Akami lept out of his shadow and landed a hit on his cheek and chest, leaving bloody clawmarks. Naruto growled and rushed at him, only to have Akami disappear into the shadows once again.

Fenris stared in awe. He had never learned what Akami's affinity was, and darkness wasn't something he had thought of with Akami's usually gentle nature. Kimiko had never let him see Akami as a pup and when Akami was old enough he showed no wish to see his father. He didn't seem to acknowledge his wolf side, from what he heard he hated it, especially when he gained his second tail, like all kitsune children do. His howls of agony could be heard all the way to the wolves territory. It tore his heart apart when he realized who it was. He had transformed into his wolven form and ran all the way to Kimoko's palace, outrunning even the wind, his mind only on his pup. The guards let him through and he stepped in to see a child in a feral state, clawing himself bloody and screaming in pain with two magic signatures clashing around him, slashing at him, and racking his body apart. Kimiko was hovering near him, it was too dangerous to get close to him with his chakra swirling like a small bladed tornado. She saw Fenris and the growl that came from her throat was a threatening hate filled growl he never wanted to hear again. He closed his eyes a moment as he remembered that night.

"_**What are you doing here Fenris. This is my home YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"** her voice rose with her growl, the hatred and bitterness in her voice evident. The silent calm of Kimiko's shell had broken, he had seen the shell gone once before when they had been mates, but once they mated and he gave her a child she left back to her own people and he to his, but never had he wanted to see this side of her. Her tails were flicking around her in anger and agitation. Her chakra was starting to flare as her silver eyes were starting to shimmer red._

"_**Kimiko, please, I'm here for him, I needed to see what was …"**_

"_**He is none of your concern! Get out Fenris!"**_

"_**What is going on Kimiko? What's wrong with him."**_

"_**You are what's wrong with him. You're magic is killing him and his fox magic is trying to protect him."**_

"_**Magic clash? Will he be alright?"** _

_Kimiko hurled herself at him her claws aimed for his throat. He caught her hands and flipped onto the floor pinning her beneath him while she struggled even though she knew there was nothing she could do. _

"_**Curse you, curse you and all your kind Fenris!" **_

_He bared his fangs and threw out his magic at her disabling her. **"Calm down Kimiko. I don't give a damn what you think of me, I'm here to help my son whether you like it or not."** He got off of her and she sat up growling. Fenris approached Akami who was curled up on the floor whimpering. The chakra wasn't as strong as before, it was like it was draining itself out of Akami's body. Any more of this and Akami's life would be cut when the last threads of magic left his body. Fenris walked towards Akami and braced through the chakra, and it was just what it looked like, walking through a bladed tornado. The magic attacked his legs his arms his chest and his face as he walked forward to the whimpering pup. When he finally got to him he embraced him and protected him from the blunt of the magic, he released his own flare and the storm dissipated. Kimiko stepped over and embraced Akami from the other side, her anger forgotten. She sent a soothing wave of her own chakra over him, the both of them stabling his magic again. Fenris gave Akami to his mother and she held him close as he slipped out, knowing his son was safe._

To see what his son had become now was amazing to him. Akami had chosen his fox side over his wolf, the speed, the extra magic affinities, and more importantly to stay by his mother. He had left the clan after another magic clash where he had killed one of the servants that had tried to help him. He stayed for years alone training himself until he opened his own clan to help the other half and mix breeds cope with the magic clash, which wasn't many nor did they live too long. He had turned into a fine looking young man, but he had kept his heart locked away, despite being almost 80,000 years old he had never looked for a mate. The only dark affinity kitsune, Akami's power lied in the shadows, a place he was not a stranger to, and a place he didn't want to share. His face was calm when he lunged for Naruto again, claws extended.

-end chapter 11-


	12. Defiance

I'm so sorry for the wait guys. Hope it was worth it, enjoy.I think you guys have waited way to long. I'll probably repost all the chapters soon after ive gone through and edited and fixed typos. But for now, enjoy.

**-Chapter 12: Defiance-**

He had turned into a fine looking young man, but he had kept his heart locked away, despite being almost 80,000 years old he had never looked for a mate. The only dark affinity kitsune, Akami's power lied in the shadows, a place he was not a stranger to, and a place he didn't want to share. His face was calm when he lunged for Naruto again, claws extended.

Naruto braced for the attack but Akami disappeared just as he was about to strike, appearing to Naruto's left to deliver a punch that threw Naruto to the ground. Akami disappeared before Naruto hit the ground to jump right back and deliver a kick to where Akami stood. Naruto growled, how was he supposed to fight against someone that disappeared and reappeared like that? Akami reappeared behind him and Naruto used his tail to slam Akami back into a tree.

"**Not too shabby for a kit, I need to keep my guard up."** Akami smirked as Naruto came for him again. **"But none too bright." **He laughed as he disappeared. The tree disappeared into fragments as Naruto's punch impacted it.

Akami knocked Naruto against another tree, sending a shock wave through Naruto. Naruto did a small resengan attack that hit Akami straight on before he slumped to the ground, his feral state starting to fade. Akami stumbled back as magic started to swirl around him and he fell to his knees. Yokoma started to go to him but he held out his hand. She didn't care, this was her brother. She never got to see him long, he always stayed alone, and he shouldn't be alone now. Even as the magic got stronger she went to him and clutched him in an embrace.

"**Akami…..please brother, let me help you."** Yokoma said.

"**Leave me alone, go away before…..before….argggg"** Akami groaned.

He howled and Yoka clutched him harder, pressing her chest against his back. The magic started swirling around him, attacking the both of them. Kimiko growled as her tails twitched in agitation. Naruto rubbed his head as his features turned back to normal. He looked up and saw Akami growling in pain and Yokoma hissing as his magic attacked her. Houkou standing at the fringe watching in anxiety, wanting to jump in, but he wanted to trust her. Fenris looked ready to pounce, his face worried. Naruto stayed down, his head was pounding and he ached all over.

Yokoma hissed as the two magics started to swirl around her, cutting into her skin like blades. Akami's howl was worse, the cry of agony ripped her to her soul. This was why a wolf and kitsune should never mate, she couldn't put her child through this. Tears started to fall as she cried. She had clung to Kiren out of fear, and then after they were together delusioned herself that their life was what she wanted. When Kaen was born she was happy to finally be a mother, but after what Madara made her do. She had killed her own child just as if she had crossbreed to kill them slowly like this. She felt the pain tearing at her and she could barely stand it. She couldn't allow herself to create another one like Akami, to watch them in this much pain.

The magic got stronger and he couldn't stand it any longer. Houkou went to Yokoma and her brother bracing the storm. The magic was so strong, cutting into his skin and drawing blood. He saw the tears on Yokoma's face and his heart went out to her. This was why she rejected him. She was the only one that got to see this side of her brother, to see the agony on his face because he was a mixbreed. The storm got harsher as he got nearer towards them, Yokoma was bleeding from various places but she only gripped Akami tighter. Akami's body was going into its feral state, his eyes red and his body started to produce dark shadows that hissed when it touched Yokoma's skin. Black Fire, he had only heard of it, but he never thought he'd see it. Yokoma had to get away from him before it killed her.

He finally reached them, the fire trying to get at him. He grabbed at both of Yokoma's hands and took it into his. She glared at him, and he knew what she was trying to say, she would not abandon her brother. He knelt down and poured chakra into her hands and her anger turned to shock. He growled as Akami's fire hit him, burning him. Yokoma clutched his hands in hers and nodded towards him. She poured her chakra into her hands both of them channeling it to Akami. The crest on her necklace started to glow and it combined with Yokoma's and Houkou's magic. Akami's howls lessoned and the two magic signatures twisted together till they blended and became one.

The fire on Akami dissipated. His features faded from the feral state, and his eyes returned to their blue silver color. He slumped back into Yokoma's arms and she kissed his forehead and hugged him. Fenris was at their side in an instant. He looked Akami over and pressed his hand to his heart. He closed his eyes and a light came from his hand and went over Akami healing his wounds. Fenris opened his eyes and they went back and forth between Houkou and Yokoma.

"**The magic inside of Akami has fused. What just happened will never happen again. You two, the magic inside yourselves, mating will be possible, the child you two bear should never have this problem. Thank you both… what you've just done for him… it's impossible." **Fenris said.

Kimiko was walking towards them, pissed by the look on her face. **"What the hell did you two do!? What monstrosity is this!?" **she screeched.

"**Calm down Kimiko. What our children have done is save Akami from his suffering. Akami's wolf and fox magic have fused together becoming one. He'll survive without pain. And if the child has the same problem, Houkou and Yokoma can do what they just did. You did the wrong thing by keeping them apart Kimiko. The two of them, their magic can do great things together. Their child might have the same ability." **Fenris said.

"**Shut up Fenris. I refuse to let my daughter mate with that mutt of yours. Akami was almost rid of that damned wolf magic that tainted him. Now look what's happened, they have made my son a mongrel himself!" **Kimiko said.

Akami opened his eyes and Yokoma breathed in relief hugging him tighter. He hugged her back before starting to stand. **"No mother…. I.. there's no pain. Sister I don't know how, but you and Houkou, you've saved me. Even when calm there's some pain, but now nothing. Thank you, thank you both. Father I'm sorry, my mother's hatred is what kept me away from you. If a mongrel is what I am now, will you accept me among your mongrel tribe?"** he asked raising his hand to Fenris.

Fenris took Akami's hand with one of his own in a firm grip and smiled. **"You are always welcome in my home my son, you will receive no hatred from my tribe." **Fenris said.

"**NOOOOO!"** Kimiko roared as she transformed into her animal state. Ten silvery tails swept behind her as she lunged for Akami. Yokoma growled and was in her feral state faster than they could blink. Her fur was raised and her throat let out a deadly snarl. **"Touch him and die mother." **Yokoma said.

Kimiko stood in front of her daughter dumbstruck. Her shock turned to fury as she showed her fangs. **"You dare challenge me whelp. How I bred one such as you I will never know. You heard him… he would rather choose the wolves than his own mother." **Kimiko growled.

"**If it's the wolves or you, I'd rather have the wolves. You'd rather Akami suffer than to be tainted by the wolven magic. You'd rather have my memories erased just to produce you a pureblood, to ignore my happiness, to toy with others lives. You're not fit to be a mother, you're nothing but an arrogant conceited bitch." **Yokoma said.

"**How dare you!? Fine you shall die with that mongrel! That is the penalty for defiance! Kiren! Wake up you lazy dog!" **Kimiko snarled.

Kimiko lunged for Yokoma burying her fangs into Yokoma's shoulder. Yokoma yelped before she snarled and flipped onto her side, using her back claws to get her mother off of her, leaving bloody marks across her stomach. Houkou was about to pounce and help her but Fenris grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. Just as before this was her fight and any interference would not be wanted. Houkou looked at the two fighting and it was obvious that Yokoma was losing, she was torn, tired, and beaten from Akami's magic assault and Kimiko was at full power.

"**Father heal me please. She can't do this, if I have to fight for the right to mate then I will, but in the current shape she's in Yokoma will only get herself killed." **Houkou said.

Fenris looked down Houkou and smiled. **"Now there is a wolf that I can call my son with pride."** He healed Houkou and then released him. Houkou transformed and went into the fray sperating the two fighting females. Yokoma growled at him. **"Do not interfere. This is not your fight."**

"**No it isn't Yokoma, but I'm about to make one that is mine. Kimiko I challenge you for the right to court your daughter. She lost the fight to me thus she is by law my mate. But to make it final I shall get courting rights from you." **Houkou said.

"**And if you lose, my daughter comes back to me, and her memories erased. The defiant whelp will never again hear your name." **Kimiko said.

Kimiko smiled dementedly, her eyes wild. Fenris growled wondering if it was smart to let his son do this. Kimiko looked rabid, like a feral with nothing to lose. He knew she was powerful as is, but in this state she was dangerous. She just lost two of her most beloved children. Akami hadn't gained his second tail for the longest time, and out of all her children, she loved him the most, he had never left her side. When she found out what happened to him because of the wolf magic inside of him, she was devastated. He saw it in her face that night. Yokoma was the last child she would be able to bear. Kami said that he would not give her the gift of a fatherless child. And he refused to mate with her himself again, for the child would be too strong. On the night of the autumn moon Kami gave her the last litter that he would bestow without a father. Only Yokoma survived that litter, and she was cherished as Kimiko's last pureblood. To lose them both, no wonder she was turning feral.

"**Challenge accepted Milady"** Fenris stated.

Everyone looked at Fenris in confusion. Kimiko roared. **"NO it is your son who initiated the challenge Fenris, this is none of your business." **She snarled.

"**By both our laws Kimiko, a family member can step in on a challenge if the challenger is above their rank. Would you really beat up a whelp Kimiko? Even your own people will see that as a disgrace. You'll also be disgraced by declining my challenge" **Fenris said.

Kimiko growled, against Houkou she had every chance of winning. The whelp would not beat her but Fenris knew her techniques in and out. But she also knew his, his fighting techniques and his strength. Fenris didn't wait for her to change her mind. He shifted into his animal form, a brilliant white wolf with a spiked collar around his neck. His body was marred by faint scars that he had in his human form. His blue eyes raged like a storm. He howled before he lunged for Kimiko. She growled and leapt for him with her claws extended. They were in their smaller forms, but they were still bigger than busses, every impact was like a snarling mass of thunder. They tore at each other with their teeth and claws. A faint growl snapped Houkou's attention to Kiren who had awoken from unconsciousness. He was about to attack Fenris from behind as he fought with Kimiko. Houkou jumped onto Kiren biting into his fur causing Kiren to yelp as Houkou tasted blood. Houkou pounced as Kiren summoned thorns to cover his body. He had barely heard Kiren summon the thorn armor before he had a chance to jump. Houkou summoned the fire from his fire tail coving his body in flames.

"**Kiren, please there's enough hatred and fighting here. Please stop."** Yokoma said.

Kiren and Houkou looked at her as she limped towards them. The wound in her shoulder was bleeding badly, but she didn't shift to her human form to ease the pain. The loss of blood would probably knock her out if she turned to human.

"**I wanted to ask you something too. The Shinigami, when I asked him to revive Kaen he said that he wasn't able to find him anywhere, but I know when Madara had me kill you two I know I must have killed him too. What had happened that night? All I remember is seeing that eye and I blacked out. When I woke up both you and Kaen were at my feet dead, you're blood on my fangs and through my fur. Please Kiren, I need to know what happened." **Yokoma said.

"**You know that the nights of our death are the most blurry Yokoma. All I know is you came to the den feral and when you attacked Kaen I know something was wrong. I defended him and both of us were dead, I died hearing your sobs of "what have I done". Why does this matter to you, you've decided to throw that part of your life away."** Kiren growled.

"**Why do you care when it was nothing but a mission to you?" **Yokoma snapped.

"**It started out that way yes, but Yoka, do you actually believed that I never cared about you? All those years together and even raising our son, love or not Yoka I still cared about you. For you to just turn tail that quickly on us… it hurt. I am under Kimiko's orders first Yoka, as all kitsunes are. You weren't my destined one, but orders and that affection, were enough for me. I am a solider of the Lady Yoka, and if I must turn on you in order to gain her praise, then so be it." **Kiren said.

"**So a fetch dog and nothing more."** Houkou interjected.

"**You mongrel, that night I was ordered to kill you and I should have for what you tried. Any male in my society that tried to do what you did would be castrated on the spot." **Kiren growled.

They jumped as Fenris was knocked into their area from one of Kimiko's attacks. She lunged for Fenris' throat and he batted her away with a clawed paw leaving bloody streaks down her face.

"That stupid dog is up to something" Tobiki grumbled as he opened his eyes, he felt sharp pain everywhere, the connection between him and Houkou hadn't been completely severed.

"Are you all right? I was wondering when you'd wake up you're safe here." A female voice said.

Tobiki looked up towards the unknown voice as he felt hands upon his forehead where a cloth lay. He vaguely recognized her from the battlefield, she was wearing a jacket while her long midnight blue hair was falling over her shoulder. He smiled. "Hey Angel."

Hinata's hand froze and her face started to turn red. He tilted his head and reached up his hand. "What's the matter got a fever? Maybe you should be the one lying down." He put his hand on her forehead and her blush got worse.

"Hey boy if you keep doing that she's gonna pass out from embarrassment again." A female voice said from the door. Hinata jumped, startled by the voice, returned to normal forgetting he was actually touching her and turned her head towards Yugito.

Tobiki took his hand off and stared at Hinata for a minute then back to Yugito. "So where am I? All I remember is being split away from my bijuu and then passing out. And who are you two anyways?"

"Name's Yugito, the two tailed nekomata's partner. Hinata do you want to introduce yourself or will I have to do it for you?" Yugito said

The blood went out of Hinata's face when Yugito addressed her. She got the creeps around this girl. The fact that she was from the hidden cloud village that had tried to kidnap her when she was a child, the same village that Neji's father died for. Tsunade had ordered her to stay here so they knew where she was but it didn't make Hinta feel any safer.

Fenris got up and shook himself off. A battle between the two Titians of their world they didn't need jutsu's or chakra for their battles, they used their own magic which was more powerful than any chakra based attack. Fenris's clan was known best for earth and thunder attacks. The Lady's was known for earth and fire.

Fenris's added lightning magic to his claws as he lunged for Kimiko. She used that thorn armor that Kiren had used, but her thorns jutted far from her body, making a direct attack almost impossible. Fenris smiled and leapt onto the ground reappearing underneath Kimiko with his fangs open. He latched his fangs onto her paw as he brought his claws into her. She screeched as the lighting entered her body. The armor twisted and pierced Fenris drawing blood. Fenris did not give up he brought his fangs through the armor and melded her armor, forming a ring around her neck that constricted her. He added more volts to his claws and was relieved as the spikes started to recede. She could barely breathe, and the voltage was starting to make her body shut down. She refused to lose. She brought her paw down on his face. But it didn't help. She transformed into her human form, the armor dissipated around her. Fenris transformed back into his human form as she fell out of consciousness.

"Milady!" Kiren ran to her and growled at Fenris. "You will regret the day you did this. Mark my words wolf. The kitsune's will never accept your wolves again. This time our wars will not be illusions, they will be to the death and your brutes should consider themselves already dead. Kiren said as he placed a paw on Kimiko, and they both faded.

"Retreating back to the kitsune's den. As he said there will be trouble, but it's worth it. She's gone mad and that madness must be drained if not beaten out of her.' He turned to Houkou who was standing beside a limping Yokoma, 'Son because I won the challenge she is bound by no restrictions. She is yours to take whenever she is ready. And remember although Garen used force and they are mated happily with a few pups now, it's always better to wait until they accept you." Fenris said.

Houkou nodded. "Yeah I wish I had realized that then." He said.

"There is a gate here because of our magic, I will have it become a door as soon as I get back, otherwise who knows what will come in or out of it. You two are free, and Yokoma, you are like a daughter to me you always have, forgive my son for his actions, as a wolf we value strength, those who do not fight for what they want are sure to lose it. Enjoy your time together, your magic, the two of you….. there's no doubt in my mind that you are destined. Take care of yourselves. Akami will you come home with me or to your mother?" Fenris said.

"If you three don't mind I'm going back to my tribe, although Houkou, Yokoma I have one request and I pray that you heed it. We've lost two children in the past week. We have 18 couples there and we have lost constant children and even the parents grow mad. You know what it is like to lose a child sister that is what these parents are going through now. We have 16 children right now being ravaged by their magic and 5 mothers that may not make it to birth….. Please will you do to them what you did to me?" Akami said going down to his knees before Houkou and Yokoma. For a kitsune to bow for another for a request, it meant that they'd give up everything even their own dignity in order to fulfill that request.

"Houkou, I would like to do this, but it can't be done alone." Yokoma said.

"We need you healed first, but after that I will gladly do this with you." Houkou said.

"Then let me take care of that." Fenris said coming over to Yokoma. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over her, the aura healing everything it touched.

-End Chapter 12-

I apologize for the long wait I hope it was worth it, I made it long to appease you guys :3 I had writers block plus school and work, but I think the biggest factor, ryuu-ten my now ex was the one who was the one that inspired me to do this I was always reading his, he was always telling me snippets of the chapters that he read, my naruto go- to you can say. When we broke up he stopped writing and I didn't have the urge to write that much either, you guys are what keep me running, I counted there are almost 100 of you who had favorite the old posting of this story, and I don't like to disappoint. I have my fire back again, so thank you, all of you, as long as there is a reader there is a need for a writer, and I'm honored that out of all the stories to read you have chosen mine.

Please Enjoy- Reviews are always appreciated I will begin writing on the next chapter.


End file.
